VIRAGO PETER PARKER
by Estrella-Luna
Summary: The AVENGERS only know two things: an assassin that has the ability to outmatch anyone, and a young woman whose past remains a mystery. Aurora Selene Hunter is HYDRA's best and valuable agent, trained to become the most feared assassin. Hunter has always been with HYDRA for as long as young Aurora could remember. "Once a HYDRA agent, always a HYDRA agent."
1. Virago Backstory

"Pain makes you stronger,

Fear makes you braver,

Heartbreak makes you wiser."

The AVENGERS only know two things: an assassin that has the ability to outmatch anyone, and a young woman whose past remains a mystery.

Aurora Selene Hunter is HYDRA's best and valuable agent, trained to become the most feared assassin. Hunter has always been with HYDRA for as long as young Aurora could remember.

It's the AVENGERS next mission to retrieve the young girl before HYDRA does. But, will she still be an emotionless murderer or perhaps someone heroic, like a Virago?

"Once a HYDRA agent, always a HYDRA agent."

MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE

BOOK ONE OF ONE

AURORA SELENE HUNTER

[ALSO IN QUOTEV]

"I wish I didn't care all the time."

"Then... why do you?"

"Obviously because you need me, idiot."


	2. Virago Prologue

**VIRAGO **

**(n.) **

**a strong, brave, or warlike woman; a woman who demonstrates exemplary and heroic qualities.**

HYDRA, a notorious terrorist-criminal paramilitary organization that will do anything to achieve world domination. At the beginning of the 21st Century, HYDRA has managed to spread their infection, penetrating the United States Government, the World Security Council, and their arch-enemy, S.H.I.E.L.D. The world was changing, evolving, and so was HYDRA, especially when they received an anonymous report of a potential new candidate for their experiment.

An injection of a very complex serum, a rumor or myth some say, that possess the unique capabilities and possibly the power to wield the Infinity Stones. Then again it was just a _rumor._ With many trials and errors, lives were lost to a futile cause, yet HYDRA never lost their ambition for world domination. That was until one day, one day they will finally create the perfect soldier. A soldier that will comply with every order, command, and will overpower any Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

Their next super-soldier, **Aurora Selene Hunter. **

Aurora became HYDRA's best and valuable agent, trained to become the most feared international assassin that many would shudder over the thought of the young killer. The assassin has always been with HYDRA for as long as young Aurora could remember. Many know this murderer with different identities; _The Silent Assassin, Ghost, Dawn_, yet she was mostly known as _Phantom_. With abilities surreal that many don't know what happened to them when they cross paths with _Phantom_, they either become lunatics or they show up dead as a doornail.

Though, with the belief that she's a legendary myth, many think again because this girl is a nightmare dressed like a daydream. Her innocent persona has many falls under her control, giving her the advantage of completing her mission. Her emotionless, cold-stone face, let's you think otherwise that she is completely _innocent_. Many have yet to capture _Phantom_, yet once the Avengers received a report of the HYDRA assassin, they do everything they can to reach her location, before HYDRA gets her first.

Will Aurora still be loyal to HYDRA or turn her back against them? Will she still be an emotionless murderer or perhaps someone heroic, like a _Virago? _

**Once a HYDRA agent, always a HYDRA agent.**

**WARNING: **

**RATED M FOR VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, DEATH. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

**START: 22nd May 2019**

**FINISH: Unknown**

**NOTE: **

**Might post at random, the updating will most probably be inconsistent. But at least 2 updates a month. Later on, I will try to constantly update more. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own Marvel Cinematic Universe [MCU] or any of the characters that appear in the MCU, all credit goes to Stan Lee and other creators. However, I do own Aurora Hunter and her storyline in the book, along with anything that's not part of the MCU. Please don't steal ideas from this book. I worked really hard on this story since it took me such a long time to figure out the plot, characters, planning, etc. The storyline is based on the movies and loosely on the comics. **

**Also, any pictures/videos shown don't belong to me, but rather to their original owners.**


	3. Virago Cast

**PETER PARKER **

"Y-You killed people!"

**PLAYED** _By_ **TOM HOLLAND **

🕸️

**AURORA HUNTER**

"I killed a lot of people Peter, you have to be more specific."

**PLAYED** _By_ **LILY COLLINS**

🕸️

**DIANA HUNTER **

"I regret a lot of things, but one of them was not having our daughter, Tony."

**PLAYED** _By_ **ANNE HATHAWAY**

🕸️

**TONY STARK**

"Aurora can you stop tormenting, Peter!"

**PLAYED** _By_ **ROBERT DOWNEY JR.**

🕸️

**PEPPER POTTS**

"Who is she?"

**PLAYED** _By_ **GWYNETH PALTROW**

🕸️

**STEVE ROGERS **

"This girl has more power than all of us combined."

**PLAYED** _By_ **CHRIS EVANS **

🕸️

**THOR **

"Lady Stark, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

**PLAYED** _By_ **CHRIS HEMSWORTH**

🕸️

**CLINT BARTON**

"I think we lost the element of surprise."

**PLAYED** _By_ **JEREMY RENNER**

🕸️

**NATASHA ROMANOFF **

"You do realize that to catch an assassin, someone has to be one? Oh, wait? That's me!"

**PLAYED** _By_ **SCARLETT JOHANSSON**

🕸️

**BRUCE BANNER **

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

**PLAYED** _By_ **MARK RUFFALO**

🕸️

Rest Of the MCU Characters As **Themselves**


	4. Character Profile

**HYDRA DATABASE: AURORA HUNTER**

**EXPERIMENT/SUBJECT [E-616]–**  
PHANTOM

**FILE STATUS—**  
ALIVE, HOSTILE  
[TO BE REDACTED AS OF APRIL 7TH 2014]

**THREAT LEVEL—**  
13/15  
[WARNING: DO NOT ENGAGE]

**FULL NAME—**  
AURORA SELENE HUNTER

**ALIAS—**  
AURA STELLA HUNTER

**ALTER EGO—**  
PHANTOM

**GENDER—**  
FEMALE

**DATE OF BIRTH—**  
2 DECEMBER 2001

**CURRENT AGE—**  
16 YEARS OLD

**NATIONALITY—**  
AMERICAN

**ETHNICITY—**  
WHITE

**BLOOD TYPE—**  
O NEGATIVE

**HEIGHT—**  
5 FT 5 INCH, 165 CM

**WEIGHT—**  
113 LBS, 52 KG

**SPECIES—**  
HUMAN MUTANT

**HAIR COLOR—**  
DARK BROWN

**EYE COLOR—**  
HAZEL-GREEN

**KNOWN RELATIVES—**  
ANTHONY 'TONY' EDWARD STARK (FATHER)  
DIANA MINERVA HUNTER (MOTHER, UNKNOWN)  
HOWARD STARK (GRANDFATHER, DECEASED)  
MARIA STARK (GRANDMOTHER, DECEASED)

**ABILITIES—**  
ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION  
ENERGY MANIPULATION  
ENHANCED COMBAT  
ENHANCED SENSES  
HEALING FACTOR  
MIND CONTROL  
PAIN INFLICTION  
POWER MANIPULATION  
SUPER-INTELLIGENCE  
TELEPATHY  
TELEPORTATION/PORTAL CREATION  
TELEKINESIS

**WEAKNESSES—**  
PHYSICALLY UNSTABLE WHEN USING ENERGY MANIPULATION (CREATE ENERGY BEAMS, BLASTS, ETC.)  
BLOODY NOSE WHEN POWERS ARE OVERUSED

**RELATIONSHIPS—**  
VIRGINIA "PEPPER" POTTS (POTENTIAL MOTHER FIGURE)  
AVENGERS (FAMILY FIGURES)  
NATASHA ROMANOFF (CLOSE FRIEND)  
MICHELLE JONES (POTENTIAL FRIEND)  
PETER BENJAMIN PARKER (POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST)

**AFFILIATIONS—**  
HYDRA (FORMERLY)  
THE AVENGERS

**EDUCATION—**  
HYDRA (FORMERLY)  
MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL

🕸️

**SHIELD DATABASE: PETER PARKER**

**FILE STATUS—**  
ACTIVE

**THREAT LEVEL—**  
8/15  
[WARNING: ENGAGE WITH SOME CAUTION]

**FULL NAME—**  
PETER BENJAMIN PARKER

**ALIAS—**  
PETER PARKER

**ALTER EGO—**  
SPIDER-MAN

**GENDER—**  
MALE

**DATE OF BIRTH—**  
10 AUGUST 2001

**CURRENT AGE—**  
16 YEARS OLD

**NATIONALITY—**  
AMERICAN

**ETHNICITY—**  
WHITE

**BLOOD TYPE—**  
AB NEGATIVE

**HEIGHT—**  
5 FT 8 INCH, 173 CM

**WEIGHT—**  
141 LBS, 64 KG

**SPECIES—**  
HUMAN MUTATE

**HAIR COLOR—**  
DARK BROWN

**EYE COLOR—**  
DARK BROWN

**KNOWN RELATIVES—**  
RICHARD PARKER (FATHER, DECEASED)  
MARY PARKER (MOTHER, DECEASED)  
BENJAMIN PARKER (UNCLE, DECEASED)  
MAY PARKER (AUNT)

**ABILITIES—**  
GENIUS-LEVEL INTELLECT  
SUPERHUMAN AGILITY  
SUPERHUMAN DURABILITY  
SUPERHUMAN SPEED  
SUPERHUMAN STAMINA  
SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH  
PRECOGNITIVE SPIDER-SENSES  
REGENERATIVE HEALING FACTOR  
WALLCRAWLING

**WEAKNESSES—**  
NONE

**RELATIONSHIPS—**  
TONY STARK (FATHER FIGURE)  
AVENGERS (FAMILY FIGURES)  
NED LEEDS (BEST FRIEND)  
MICHELLE JONES (POTENTIAL FRIEND)  
EUGENE "FLASH" THOMPSON (BULLY/POTENTIAL FRIEND)  
AURORA "AURA" SELENE HUNTER (POTENTIAL LOVE INTEREST)

**AFFILIATIONS—**  
THE AVENGERS

**EDUCATION—**  
MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL


	5. Playlist

**VIRAGO PLAYLIST**

**Somebody To Love** By Queen

_Somebody ooh, Somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

**Waiting For A Girl Like You** By Foreigner

_When you love someone, yeah, really love someone_

_Now, I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night_

_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly _

**True** By Spandau Ballet

_Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

_Oh, I want the truth to be said_

_I know this much is true_

**You're The Inspiration** By Chicago

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration _

**Take On Me** By A-ha

_Today's another day to find you_

_Shying away_

_I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

_Take on me (take on me) _

**Don't You (Forget About Me)** By Simple Minds

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on _

**Everybody Wants To Rule The World** By Tears For Fears

_So glad we've almost made it_

_So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody wants to rule the world _

**How Will I Know** By Whitney Houston

_How will I know if he really loves me?_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat _

_I fall in love whenever we meet _

**Glory Of Love** By Peter Cetera

_I'll be the hero you're dreaming of._

_We'll live forever, knowing together_

_that we did it all for the glory of love. _

**I Wanna Dance With Somebody** By Whitney Houston

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody _

**Never Gonna Give You Up** By Rick Astley

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it _

**Together Forever** By Rick Astley

_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_

_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part _

**She's Like The Wind **By Patrick Swayze

_Feel her breath in my face _

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_I had everything she needs _

_She's like the wind_

**Avengers Theme** By Alan Silvestri


	6. Chapter 1

HYDRA RESEARCH BASE

LOCATION: SOKOVIA, EUROPE

FEBRUARY 5, 2014

"**Your mission if you choose to accept it... Agent Hunter.**" A male voice spoke out to the brunette sociopath. Who was currently sitting in a chair on the smack down the middle of the room. The only objects in the dark-lit room was a chair, a vacant table, and a flickering light illuminating the

dark room.

A moment of silence passed by, nothing. The HYDRA assassin obviously thinking critically and thoughtfully about the assignment. The man leaned against the table as he crossed his arms against his chest, the only noise was light breathing and shuffling feet coming from the sociopath.

A few minutes and still no response. The girl's hazel-green eyes gleamed with mischief and mayhem as a vivid smirk contoured the agents' full lips.

"What would I have to do?" The teenager finally answered, accepting the mission with a knowing look. Her posture was normal, her face was unfazed as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your mission Agent Hunter is to track down Senator Alan Brooks and obtain the information inside his briefcase. He was a HYDRA agent..." The mysterious man was interrupted.

"Was?" The girl asked, her eyebrows quirked upwards, with a curious expression plastered on her face.

"Yes, when we discovered that his intention was to obtain all the secrets of HYDRA. And his mission is to personally deliver it to our arch-nemesis..."

"SHIELD." The assassin practically growled at the name. Her voice was laced with venom and hatred.

"As you know agent, HYDRA does not tolerate _traitors._" The man paused as he uncrossing his arms before confessed the next phrase, "The files he has collected especially contain information about the Winter Soldier and... you, Aurora."

"So, you want me to apprehend him or something?" The young teenager, now known as Aurora asked sarcastically.

Either the man heard her and choose to ignore her or that he didn't detect the tone of her sarcastic voice. The assassin thought it was the latter.

"It would be wise to agent, however, our sources say that he's coming to Washington, DC in two days. That should be plenty of time to travel there. Don't you think, _Phantom?_" The HYDRA man smiled into a knowing smirk.

"Of course... Agent _Rumlow_." Agent Hunter glanced at her ebony gloves, as she fluttered her fingers around when sparks of azure mist appeared. She toyed with the azure mist before it consumed her completely.

She had just teleported, and this wasn't the first time she used her teleportation ability. Agent Rumlow was one of the few people that knew how capable the girl truly is. That was one of the _many_ secrets that HYDRA was keeping from her.

Suddenly, the brunette appeared near the locked door, as she glanced over her shoulder. Clearly, amused with the whole situation, everything to her was a game, whether it was something serious or not.

"Retrieve the files and do remain, hidden Hunter, we don't want any SHIELD agents knowing about this," Rumlow warned the young girl, yet she simply shrugged it off. She was known to be quite reckless, nonetheless, she always does everything necessary to complete the mission.

"Is that all, Agent Rumlow?" The young sociopath smiled sinisterly. As she used her telekinesis to unlock the door with a satisfying _click_.

"Once information is obtained... kill him, he no longer will be any use to HYDRA. Also, no witnesses, agent. You fail to execute the mission and..."

"I'll have to suffer the consequences. Yes, I know." The young murderer huffed annoyed, feeling the urge to roll her eyes yet strained herself.

"Anything else?"

"No. You have 54 hours Agent Hunter to complete your mission. And remember..."

"Hail Hydra!" The teenager saluted as she nodded her head once, before exiting the door walking to god knows where.

She didn't need supervision from any HYDRA agents, everyone knew that she was completely faithful to HYDRA. Not _once_ has she turned her back against them.

Her leather boots creaked with each step she took. Authority and power were radiating from her, with her head held up high, as she strolled through the corridors. She knew HYDRA's Research Base like the back of her hand. After all, she was there for almost the rest of her life, about 10 years at HYDRA.

She always had memories of her past life, but never told anyone about them, because it was the only thing she had to remember her childhood. She didn't want to make the same mistake as her fellow agent, that many know and _fear_.

From her left, was the training rooms, where all the HYDRA agents would practice for their missions. She could hear the grunts and moans coming from the agents inside the locked room. She had her fair share of critical training, and from that day forward she knew that HYDRA was merciless in anything and anyone.

From her right, was the laboratory that only scientists were permitted to enter. Alas, that didn't stop her from exploring the unauthorized area. Once, Aurora was almost caught by some German scientists, luckily for her, she had mastered using her teleportation ability.

She keeping strolling along the many corridors of HYDRA's base before she came in contact with a fingerprint door lock and a retinal scan above the door. It was the entrance to the weapon vault.

She delicately placed her left thumb onto the cool screen lock, scanning the fingerprint. Once, completed it turned green the screen before she retracted her hand. Next, she stared at the retinal scan, before it flickered away. Lastly, was a voice coming from the dull speakers spoke, _"Password?" _

The brunette huffed in annoyance before answering, _"Phantom." _

The door finally unlocked, as she grasped the door wide open. She walked in, agents passing by were uttering hello to the teenager, yet she paid no attention. All she wanted to do was gather many weapons for the mission before leaving the HYDRA base.

The weapons vault was only for the elite agents, and luckily for Aurora, she had all the access to the vault.

There were rows of guns from automatic shotguns to 10 mm auto handguns. She stared at the wall of various guns and bullets, examining all the ones that can successfully contribute to her mission.

She came across the Belgian Minimi M249 light machine gun, concluding that she'll settle with the machinery, a wicked smile evident on her lips. She wanted to test the machine gun for any flaws or defects, thus she went to the test room.

She walked along the other agents testing their weapons, some firing bullets, arrows, or throwing knives at their intended targets. One area was currently empty, therefore she stepped onto an empty pad.

"_Authorization?"_ An automatic voice called out.

"_Agent Aurora Hunter."_ The agent spoke softly, as she placed some earplugs on for some hearing protection from the sound of gunshots.

"_Confirmed."_ The voice spoke once more. As the glass screen slides open, allowing to see the targets facing the teenager.

In front of Aurora, was about 25 feet away from a testing dummy. She pressed _**start**_ on the simulation as she began training.

The dummy was on the move as the young teenager loaded the machine gun before she started firing at the dummy. Even with the swift moves, the dummy made, however, Aurora was even quicker.

With each round gone, she reloaded briskly before shooting the target once more. The shells ricocheted, rebounding along the walls, creating a loud boom. Many agents around her were marveled by her perfect performance.

Yet, she was nothing special... at least for Aurora, she _thinks_ so. Once she was finished, she studied the aftermath of her trial, her shots were mostly on the shoulders, chest, head, and her personal favorite, the throat.

The brunette grinned whimsically, stepping out of the pad. She walked back to the weapons room, before grabbing a duffel bag. First, the brunette gathered more guns, specifically dart guns and automatic handguns. She then grabbed a stash of throwing and dagger knives, before walking out of the vault with ease.

Aurora then marched to Black Room, where all the mission suits or outfits were made for each other agent going onto missions. Aurora walked to her own corner, spotting the familiar outfits that she owns. That was only one of the few things, HYDRA lets her keep as her own. She grabbed a black thigh holster, leather jacket, and leggings, some combat boots, and her personal favorite's a compact mirror and Ray-Ban sunglasses.

Aurora glanced at her surrounds, making sure no one else was around. After a few moments, Aurora was engulfed with azure mist, taking her to the darker part of HYDRA's Research Base. She heard rumors that Strucker was conducting an experiment, yet many volunteers died before the experiment. But, Aurora heard that the last survivors were siblings, fraternal twins, a brother, and sister. And she had to check it out. She never met Strucker before, but there's a first time for everything.

Strucker already has injected them with whatever the serum had, and so far the twins were alive. Aurora being cautious, walked near the prison cells, before spotting two people inside. Just then a door swinging open, Aurora quickly hid in a dark corner, as she overheard someone say, "Sooner or later, they will meet the twins."

_Who is 'they?_' Aurora thought mentally.

"And Agent Aurora Hunter?" Male scientists asked the man with one spectacle.

"Her as well. And she will be the key to something even greater and powerful." The agent was confused as to why she was included in the conversation. She heard footsteps becoming fainter, and once she was absolutely sure there was no one she gets out of her hiding place.

She walked back to the two prisoners, they looked like they were having seizures or hallucinations. She took a mental note that they have abilities… like her. Aurora stared at both of them, the male had hyper superspeed and the female had Telekinesis and Psionic Energy. It was incredible that she wasn't the only one that was enhanced with a mysterious serum.

"What makes them so special?" Aurora mumbled to herself, before concluding that she had to leave. She wanted to find out, and she_ hates_ unsolved questions and mysterious.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**The first chapter is posted, finally! I actually wanted to post the first chapter next week, but since I officially started my summer vacation, I was like 'why not?' Anyway, I forget to mention that this story will be a SLOW BURN. **

**What do I mean? **

**I mean that Peter Parker (who we all love and adore, right?) won't show up (until I say so.) So far, the story (as in this first chapter) is the events before the Winter Soldier and will slowly progress into Homecoming. But, as a warning it will probably be the next two movies (Captain America: Civil War) where Aurora will (briefly) meet Spider-Man/ Peter Parker. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And will post the next chapter very soon! **

**Love You All 3000!**


	7. Chapter 2

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

FEBRUARY 7, 2014

**Some perks of having teleportation as Aurora's ability was not needing a passport to travel.** After 48 hours of preparing, Aurora was already set to complete her mission. She held her head up high with confidence as she held the onyx duffel bag over her shoulder.

She walked to the training room, knowing that nobody would be there as the clock strikes 12. Aurora smiled tiredly before she channeled an azure portal, aiming it towards the other side of the room.

"6 hours left," She mumbled softly, before walking through the portal, as she was now at Washington, D.C. The portal behind her disappeared into nothing but mist, as she strolled along the sidewalk.

She glanced at her watch, as it said _5:01 p.m_. Aurora reached into the onyx duffel bag, before feeling the familiar plastic glasses. She placed the glasses onto the bridge of her nose.

_Initializing Sub-System... Sub-Routines Active... A.I Protocol Active... _

"Welcome back, Miss Hunter. Is there anything you would like for me to do?" The A.I. named M.A.T.T.H.E.W, who strangely has a British accent commented.

"Matt I told you to call me, Aurora. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Like 2000? 3000 times?"

"A lot apparently, Miss Hunter." The teenager groaned, arguing with her A.I. will just be a futile cause.

"Anyway, can you look up surveillance footage of Senator Alan Brooks," Aurora said in a hushed tone, as she acted casual, heading towards the Ronald Reagan National Airport.

"One moment Miss Hunter… Alright, it seems that footage taken 15 minutes ago suggests that he's in Essex. And seems to be traveling towards..."

"Baltimore," The young assassin realized in frustration, breathing heavily through her nose. "Shit! Of course! How could have I missed it!"

"I don't know, Miss Hunter. However, I suggest taking the Maryland 295, that should take you at least 20 minutes to get there." The A.I. informed her.

"Alright, but I'll be there in 15 minutes, Matt," Aurora smirked, as she looked around the parking lot. Particularly looking for a motorcycle, or something that will take her there fast.

"If you say so, Miss Hunter."

She then spotted a 2014 BMW R1200RT, as she ran towards the motorcycle. "This will do," She grinned steadying herself on, testing the bike before zooming off.

"What now, Matt?" She calls out the A.I. as she revved through the vehicles passing by. She pressed the gas pedal even harder.

"Turn left, as it will take you to Freeway 395," She did exactly that as she smiled, before frowning.

"Fuck, wish I could have tied my hair into a braid." She cursed loudly, seeing her hair flicker in all directions.

"Keep on the 395, then enter to 695."

"Thanks, Matt," Aurora maneuver the vehicles with ease, as she looked around the city. "You're quite welcome, Miss Hunter."

Many vehicles honked at her, yet she simply flipped them off, proudly displaying her middle finger. A few minutes seemed to pass by as she was now as the borderline of Maryland.

"Status, M.A.T.T.H.E.W?"

"At this rate, you will arrive in less than 12 minutes."

"12 minutes? What is this? Training wheels protocol? Show me the map." The agent scoffed in disbelief.

"Of course, Miss Hunter," As a virtual map appeared onto her framed glasses. Analyzing the data from the map, she noticed that there was traffic up ahead… in less than a mile.

"Fuck! Show me another route that will get me there less than 10 minutes! Quick!" As she made a snarky remark. Aurora had to act… fast.

"In less than 2 minutes, enter Freeway 295 instead of 695," Aurora caught a glimpse of the sign saying, _Maryland 295. _

"Got it! Matt, can you check on how much mileage this thing can go?" She swiftly made a hard left turn, as she continued her journey.

"The most it can go up to 55 mph on top speed, Miss Hunter."

"Guess, I'll have to supercharge this baby," Aurora uttered before placing the palm of her hand onto the odometer. As energy coursed through her veins, her left arm glowing into a sickly pale color. Prior to launching the power onto the motorcycle, as a result, the bike roared into life as she twisted the handle.

"THAT'S IT! YES! BRING IT ON!" Letting out a rare laugh, before focusing on the mission beforehand. "Time?"

"5:08 p.m, arrival time is an estimate of 7 minutes."

"Perfect, notify me if the Senator is on the move, Matt." The brunette called out once more. "Yes, Miss Hunter."

She weaved through the freeway like a maze, flooring the gas pedal harshly, the odometer going over the speed of 110 mph. That was until a familiar siren blared through the tense air, Aurora dared look back, spotting a police motorcycle trailing behind her.

"Shit!" Although Aurora wanted to manipulate the young policeman, she was out of reach and frankly she couldn't focus with many thoughts streaming in her brain.

"What to do! What to do! What to...oh. I got it." The brunette smiled wickedly, "M.A.T.T.H.E.W, how's the drop to the street if I were to jump off?"

"Around 20 feet, Miss Hunter. Are you attempting to jump off the freeway?" Aurora's A.I. questioned.

"What? No, I just wanted to know why the freeway has to be so damn tall." Aurora said in an attempt of her pathetic excuse.

"Uh-huh." The A.I. answered rather unconvincing.

"Oh, alright! I was! Are you happy now!" She paused before speaking once again, "You know what don't answer that. But to answer your question, there is always a first time for everything."

"Stop the vehicle!" The policeman shouted from his auto-speakers, obviously attempting to intimidate Aurora.

_It didn't work. _

"Yeah right, like if I would listen," She snickered, as she observed the digital map, she's near the dropoff. "Here I go… here goes for nothing."

She steadied the motorbike, before revving with full power mentally preparing herself for the worst, finally realizing that it was the stupidest plan she has ever done so far. She had just jumped off a damn 20 feet tall bridge. She sure as hell felt the adrenaline coursing in her bloodstream.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, all around the assassin was a big blur, the only thing she was about to interpret was shattering glass flying through the air. She smashed the windshield, instantly killing two innocent people inside, but the teenager didn't care.

She has a mission to complete, she was never the type to feel any emotion, always deadly serious.

She pushed off the Mercedes, turning back towards the freeway, luckily for her there were no pedestrians nearby. She had just survived the impossible, yet she had no time to celebrate.

She pulled out a dart gun from her thigh holster, before shooting at the police officer, instantly striking him in the neck. Aurora watched as she saw the man lost consciousness before falling to his death.

His body now laying lifeless onto the street below, blood pooling around his body. She felt no shame, no remorse, no empathy, nothing. You can say she has similar characteristics of a robot, similarly to her A.I.

"How far, Matt?" She asked nonchalantly, as she roamed through.

"Less than 3 miles, Miss Hunter."

"Damn, that took some time to shake off the police." Her glasses beeped with a notification, a red dot (signifying Aurora) that she was near her destination.

"It's currently 5:13 p.m." The A.I. spoke randomly.

"Not helping, Matt." She growled with frustration.

"Will it would help to notify you that the Senator is currently staying at the Baltimore Marriott Waterfront." She grinned from ear to ear. "Well done!"

"Thank you, Miss Hunter. However… I also want to note that he's not… alone."

WHAT?" Aurora yelled furiously. "Who's with him, Matt?" The teenager demanded, mentally yelling profanities in her mind.

"His wife and two children, ages 7 and 5. Both young boys."

"Gosh, I didn't know it was a family vacation," Aurora commented sarcastically. "Well, I'll figure out something… I always do."

"Turn left in the next three stoplights, and the hotel should be in view."

"Roger that." She shouted, before spotting the grand hotel, which was near Baltimore's Harbor adjacent to Pier 5. The hotel itself was a spectacular hotel, Aurora could only estimate that it has around 30 floors, and based on the size and structure it would have about 10 rooms on each floor.

"Matt, look up for reservations of Senator Alan Brooks, he's ought to be staying somewhere."

"It seems that he reserved the penthouse prior to a week ago. He's on the 31st floor in room E717."

"West or East side?"

"Westside, Miss Hunter. Do require any more of my assistance?" The British A.I. asked.

"No, M.A.T.T.H.E.W I won't be needing any more assistance at this point. Thank you."

She randomly parked the BMW into a red zone, she didn't have to worry after all it's a stolen vehicle that simply didn't belong to her. Aurora grabs hold of her duffel bag, strapping onto her shoulder.

The hotel's front desk greeted the assassin, as she forced a fake smile plastering her porcelain face. The brunette walked along the many corridors before coming face with the hotel elevator.

_Ding_.

Aurora walked in as there was someone else inside, a woman with light-blonde hair with dark chocolate eyes.

The older woman gave Aurora a smile as the teenager reciprocates her actions, the brunette awkwardly pressed the 31st-floor button gently, making no sign in engaging in a casual conversation. She took off her glasses, as she tightened her gloved hand.

"You look familiar." The blonde pointed out.

"I do?" Aurora acted neutral, wondering if the woman recognized her. The woman was a couple of inches taller, around 5 '7, the teenager concluded.

If the woman did in fact recognized her, then Aurora would have to murder her right _then_ and _there_.

"Yeah, you remind me of a teen actress. But, I can't remember her name."

"Well… u-uh, thank you I g-guess." The girl stuttered nervously, trying not to show her emotions. Yet, she didn't let her guard down, she was still suspicious of the blonde woman.

"What's your name?" Aurora mentally groaned, wondering how on earth she was stuck with such a chatty woman.

"Aurora. What's your name?" Aurora tried to act friendly.

"The name's A-Ally." However, Aurora knew right away that she was lying, but _why?_ Based on her actions and posture, also her tone sounds a bit fainter than before, almost unrecognizable. But, it was not left unnoticed to the assassin.

"Never heard that name before."

"Same with you. Named after a Disney Princess or something?" The blonde asked rather snarky to Aurora.

"Actually, the Roman goddess of Dawn." And that was the truth, even said in her notebook, the only thing that belonged to her mother. But, that's another story to tell later.

_Ding. _

The elevator doors slid open on the 13th floor. "Well, guess this is my spot. Um, have a nice day."

"You too, Ally." Aurora strained herself to not be impolite. The girl wanted to hurl her guts out, she never tried to be so friendly towards a stranger before. The elevator doors close before it continued to go up.

"And thank you for this souvenir." The teenager grinned, holding up a leather wallet, she examined the wallet and until she found a driver's license.

"Jackpot! Now, who are you really Sharon Carter? And what are you hiding?" The brunette paused thoughtfully, "No matter, I'll find out later. Next up, a senator to murder."

The elevator took a few minutes, before signaling that it was the 31st floor. Aurora walked out, as she grabbed a compact mirror. It may seem like an ordinary mirror, however, it was essential to Aurora's personal possession.

She pressed a button from the side, as electric darts flew out, their intended targets were the security cameras. Once done, Aurora looked at the mirror, that was actually a tracker and GPS.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Aurora walked to the west wing until she spotted the room E717. She leaned against the door as her mirror scanned the room inside.

_Heat Signature: 2_

"Hope it's the Senator and maybe… his wife." She whispered to no one.

She cocked the machine gun and dart gun, as she breathed faintly, trying to lower her heartbeat rate. Her mirror pick locked the door, before it gave a satisfying _click_.

Now or never.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I hope you liked the chapter so far, and in the next (probably 5-6) chapters is when I'll start with the Winter Soldier movie, as so and so forth. **

**Since, I introduced a new character (more like A.I.) I want you guys to tell me who should voice M.A.T.T.H.E.W. **

**The only rule is that it has to have a British accent (because I say so) and give me a small description as to why I should choose this actor. **

**I know many actors that will perfectly fit the description, therefore I'm going you a chance to have your idea be part of my story. **

**I will announce the winner, in chapter 10. Giving you guys (enough) time (I hope) to give me your best british actor. **

**May the odds be ever in your favor! **


	8. Chapter 3

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

FEBRUARY 7, 2014

**All the lights were out from the penthouse, thus having Aurora to take extra precaution with her mission.** She held the handgun close to her at all times, she expertly walked to every room that was open wide. Aurora came across a toddler room, where one of the boys were sleeping in the bed, she glanced around making sure no one else was around her.

Aurora observed the room, the walls were colored in robin egg blue, with crimson curtains to add some flair. Inside there were two twin size beds right aside from the front door, with a lamp slightly dimmed.

She inched closer with every cautious step before she came face to face with the snoozing boy. Aurora stared at the caramel-haired boy, occasionally moving his head to the side. Aurora held the gun gently onto the young boys' head.

'_Just one bullet. That's all it takes.'_ She mentally claimed, thinking to murder the young boy in his sleep._ 'It would be a painless death. But you are here to kill the Senator, not the boy.' _

She gently pressed the trigger, however, her breath has hitched. She thought about what her mother always told her before Aurora was forcefully taken and brainwashed by HYDRA.

"_Remember, Aura everyone deserves a chance to live. Especially, the young ones, they are the purest and innocent when it comes to anything." Her mother declared with a gentle, firm voice. _

"_But, why mama?" Three-year-old Aurora asked curiously, cuddling with her mother. _

"_Because they didn't do anything wrong. Even though their parents did something very vile or cruel. You have to understand that what their parents' did does not define them, no matter what. Even if we live in a dangerous world." Aurora couldn't comprehend what her mother meant, but she knew that it was something important. _

"_Yes, mama I understand." _

"_Darling, can you promise me something?" _

"_Yes, mama." Aurora smiled brightly. _

"_Promise me that if anything happens, and I mean anything. No matter what don't hurt the young and innocent. They don't deserve it." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" The young brunette wanted to know why her mother was telling her this. _

"_Well… it's because my work will eventually lead to something I wish will never, ever happen. But, I want to prepare you when…" Her mother, Diana paused thinking what to say next. "... the worst might come… something terrible. Do you understand?" Aurora nodded her head rapidly, as she held out her pinky finger. _

"_Pinky promise, mama?" She waited for her mother to reciprocate her actions. _

"_Promise, darling." She tightly wrapped her pinky against her daughters' delicate finger. Her mother, Diana kissed Aurora's forehead, as she carried the young child to her room. "Love you, my little princess." _

"_I love you, mama."_

Aurora was hit back with a reality check, as she struggled to slow down her uneven breathing. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably with uncertainty as she wanted to calm herself down.

'_I have to focus…'_ Aurora thought, _'Finish the mission now… and worry about the rest later.'_

She hesitantly lifted her gun into the air, before she decided to take another path. The assassin pressed her fingerless glove hand against the child's forehead, despite that this caused the child to wake up.

Aurora quickly using her mind control to demand the child to forget about her before commanding him to sleep once more. Slowly, the young boy fell back to a sleepless slumber, as Aurora sighed with relief. She moved forward towards the next room, closing the door behind her.

She's been having random flashbacks for the last couple of weeks. It would always be memories of her mother, but never her father. Aurora always wondered if her father was dead, but she always hopes that he's alive, just waiting somewhere in the world. She took heed of her mother's advice because that was the closest thing to having to hear her mother's voice again.

Aurora came across a room that was slightly-dimmed inside, she smirked as she leaned against the closed door. She briefly heard parts of the conversation, "It's been done…yes, I understand…it's been sent…thank you…pleasure doing business with you…"

It was definitely the Senator talking on the phone, and most probably he was communicating with SHIELD. Before the Senator hung up, Aurora abruptly walked in as she used the electricity to cause a short circuit to the wired phone, causing to fry up the electronic.

"What the hell—." However, Aurora transported them both onto the rooftop of the hotel. Aurora landed on her feet, as the Senator landed with a grunt on his back.

The assassin cocked the gun, as she looked at the Senator who cowered away like prey. He leaned against the rooftop wall, fear evident in his eyes that HYDRA sent him to capture him or worse… murder him.

He wished it wasn't the latter option. Unfortunately, he knew that the first option didn't even exist.

"What do you want?" The elder man yelled in fear. He frantically looked around his surroundings, as he glanced down from the towering hotel, spotting the bay down below.

Silence.

Aurora didn't care. The man still was going to die one day. So why not just speed up the process?

Unfortunately, he would die in her hand rather than death itself. Because he knows that death will be kinder than what she has in store for him.

"Please, have mercy!" The man continued to cry out for help.

"I already did. And do you know what it was? Not murdering your youngest son." Aurora spoke firmly at the man.

She decided to grab one of her throwing knives, as she aimed it at his left arm. It struck him right where she wanted it to be.

A loud, sharp cry erupted from the man's throat, as he gripped his arm with pressure. "FUCKIN' HELL! YOU COLD-BLOODED BITCH!"

"Eh, I've been called worse. But thanks for the compliment." Aurora grinned, noticing what the senator was about to do.

The senator grabbed the handle of the knife, before prying it off his arm, Aurora called out as a warning, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Yeah right, like what's the worse it can happen…" The man hummed quietly, as he mustered all his strength to pull it out.

Another ear-splitting scream was heard, Brooks swiftly made an effort to not let the blood squirt out. His jacket had patches of blood, as it continued to pour down his vital fluid from his arm.

"Perhaps, I should have warned you early. It would have been avoided… but oh well." The assassin called out, as she sat down at one of the edges of the rooftop.

"What did you do to me?! What did you do?!" The man whimpered silently, not wanting the HYDRA agent to listen to his suffering. Blood was oozing out, as more and more blood spatters onto the ground.

"Here's a Biology lesson, the Brachial Artery is one of the major blood vessels. If punctured it'll pump out 30 liters of blood in a minute." Aurora paused for a dramatic effect, "The catch is… there's only five in the human body."

"WHAT?!" The senator cried.

"You only have less than a minute to live. But if you keep holding the pressure, it will be about 2 minutes top. Unless I can heal you if you tell me the truth?" Aurora smirked, she knew this will capture the senator's attention.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything! ANYTHING!" The man yelled desperately.

"Anything? Huh, let me think?" Aurora mocked a thoughtful look, before answering, "What about the files you stole?" Aurora stepped forward, as the Senator cowards away from her.

"Files? I didn't steal—." He lied, Aurora rolled her eyes. All her victims will never learn to cooperate with her.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME! I know you took them! And you were going to give it to SHIELD." She glared, and only if looks could kill, he would be dead since the beginning.

"I was b-but then I wanted to betray S-SHIELD so I can a-access to the files of the A-Avengers."

"Just like what you did to HYDRA? You are so predictable." The assassin chuckled, of course, double-crossing both organizations in order to gain the upper leverage.

A clever, yet foolish plan, indeed.

"You should know that HYDRA never begs for mercy! Do you expect to escape without any consequences? You truly are an imbecile." The young girl scoffed. "And what will it cost you when you teamed up with SHIELD?"

The question was rather simple really, yet it held the whole truth within.

Silence. All you could hear was the whistling wind on an April night.

"Hurry, time is ticking…" The assassin reminded him.

But the Senator already knew the answer to the question. However, the man discreetly dialed someone on his phone.

"No? Guess, I'll tell you. You will pay with your life, Senator. And you should know that if you cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Aurora pulled out her machine gun, as her hair blowing in the wind. The assassin's fingers latched around the trigger as she aimed at the man.

"NOO! PLEASE DON'T! I HAVE A FAMILY!" The man protested, yet nothing helped. "PLEASE! YOU SAID YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HEAL ME!"

"Yeah, about that— I lied."

_Click_.

It was over. He was dead lying on the floor. The agent walked closer as she noticed his phone on speed dial. She picked up the phone, as she put the device on the speaker.

"Senator Brooks are you there? Senator where—." Aurora dropped the phone, crushing the phone under her boot, as she looked at the bloody mess.

It would be only a matter a time before whoever was at the other side of the phone call, will trace the phone and investigate the situation.

Aurora shot him in the head, his brain splattered on the floor with blood oozing out. She wasn't at the least disgusted with the head wound, all she did was just stare. She grabbed his left wrist, checking for any pulse. None.

'_Good_,' Aurora thought, _'That's how I want all my victims to be.'_

Aurora wasted no time in calling the HYDRA agents near Baltimore, to pick up what's left of the middle-aged man.

The teenager lightly lifted her right wrist, admiring the charms on her bracelet. She added a charm to her bracelet for every life that she took. At the moment, she has 17 charms from her kills during the last two years. And today, she was going to add one more to her collection.

Aurora glanced once more around the city, as she walked to the other side of the rooftop. If anything, she loved the feeling of being in elevated places to see the magnificent view. It was a full moon tonight, as the stars were scattered throughout the night. Even with all the city lights and carbon emissions, the stars were still visible.

Aurora turned around staring ahead towards the other side of the building. She gripped the duffel bag firmly, at that exact moment she sprinted to the other side of the rooftop. Once she was near the ledge, she stepped onto it before she jumped off the 315 feet building.

It was something that Aurora endears to do, she felt like she can control her own death, at the palm of her hand.

The wind brushed through her hair as she fell down towards the bay. Aurora could only guess that the water was about four meters deep. Aurora clicked her watch, as her A.I. became active.

"Good evening, Miss Hunter. Is there anything you—." However, Aurora interrupted the A.I.

"Yes, Matt can you look up any Pandora stores nearby here?" Aurora yelled at the watch.

"Miss Hunter, I was wondering what are you doing currently?" The A.I. questioned.

"Well, I just happen to fall off a 300 feet building, if that's what you are wondering," Aurora answered. "Um, anything?"

"Yes, I found the nearest one in less than 10 minutes." M.A.T.T.H.E.W stated. "Since you're free-falling look around for a museum, that should be near the PANDORA store."

Aurora glimpsed around before spotting the museum diagonally from her location. "Got it!"

She smiled happily before she created a portal that transported her directly to the USS Constellation Observatory.

"Where to now?" Aurora questioned, as she walked along the bay.

"Turn to your right, then left." Aurora followed his directions, as she was near the alleyway. She paid no attention to the ongoing cat-calling whistles.

"Fuck off," Aurora growled, as she walked across the street. There weren't many civilians inside the mall, and Aurora was thankful for that. She went inside the elevator, whistling a tune.

Once, the doors slide open she strolled along with the many stores before she looked at the illuminating sign of PANDORA. Aurora walked in, as she glanced at the charms at the display.

"Hi, do you need any help finding anything today?" A bubbly woman came up to the teenager.

"No thanks," Aurora uttered, still glancing at the display. She inspected her bracelet, thinking which charm to choose.

"Oh, why so many charms?" The same woman asked. Aurora rolled her eyes, before answering carefully, "I buy one for every state I visit."

The teenager then noticed a golden charm proudly displaying on the top.

"Excuse me, I was wondering what's the price for this one?" Aurora spoke in a soft, innocent voice.

"This one?" The woman gave the teenager a doubtful look. "Um, let me check."

Aurora noted that it was her and two female employees. "Miss?"

"Yes?" Aurora said, looking directly at the woman.

"This is $400 since it's an exclusive item. So, I'm going ahead and put this back on the display."

"No need, I want to purchase it." Aurora nodded as she walked to the counter.

"Are you sure?"

The assassin couldn't believe that the woman was irritating her dreadfully. Aurora contoured a coy smile. "I'm sure."

"The total would be $430.17. Cash or card?" The employee asked.

"Cash," Aurora answered as she placed the five hundred bills on the counter. After receiving her change, she gently placed the new charm to her bracelet, throwing away the gift box she received.

She walked along the mall, before two securities and the woman from the Pandora store was walking towards the teenager.

"It's her, Jack." The woman pointed, as Aurora turn around walking the other direction.

'_What the hell did I do!'_ Aurora thought.

"Hey! Stop!" Soon, Aurora started running away from the two men as she tried to avoid them. The brunette then came across a photo booth, deciding to enter the booth.

"We got her now." One of the two men said as they walked up to the booth before forcefully open the door. "Uh?"

Aurora was nowhere to be found. She created a portal that transported her directly to HYDRA Research Base.

"I assume it has been done?" Agent Rumlow greeted her, arms crossed his chest. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail, before facing Rumlow.

"Yes." Aurora nodded in confirmation. She dropped the duffel bag onto the ground before she walked closer. Trying to catch some breath from the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"With no feelings attached?" He eyed her, as he asked the next question.

_Did she give in to her feelings? All she did was listen to her mother's advice, nothing more, nothing less. Except, that she let the child live and that was something she doesn't do quite often. _

"No feelings, Rumlow." She lied through her teeth, her emotionless face giving off nothing.

"Good. Your next assignment will come later shortly. Rest Aurora, you will need your strength tomorrow." Aurora nodded as she looked briefly at the watch, it said _4:13 a.m._ Four hours have passed for Aurora's little adventure.

The brunette girl walked away as she tiredly went to her chambers, deciding to get some sleep for the day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it so far! Anyway, about the mini contest that I mentioned in the second chapter, I'm making a few modifications. Meaning, that you don't have to give me a description, rather just tell me whom you want it to be. And lastly, I created a deadline in which will be on JUNE 24TH! Instead, in chapter 10, where I originally planned to be the deadline. So, be on the lookout on that day, when I update the next chapter. And I will announce the winner/s on which British actor will play M.A.T.T.H.E.W. **


	9. Chapter 4

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

FEBRUARY 8, 2014

"Breaking News! It's just in that Senator Alan Brooks was declared officially dead as of 6:45 p.m. yesterday. The only connection to the felony was some hotel guests complaining of hearing loud cracking noises." A T.V. News Anchor announced as he turned to the viewers.

"Officials have yet to declare whether who was the suspect and responsible for his murder. And on upcoming news, will talk about the opening of Captain America's Monument that will take place in less than a week. Stay tuned for more info—."

A SHIELD agent turned off the radio as she walked to an occupied crime scene before her eyes. Other agents were chattering around the crime scene, as they were trying to find as of any clue as to who murdered the US Senator. However, many of their conclusions came with dead-ends.

"What happened here?" The same female agent asked as she analyzed the aftermath of Senator Brooks' slaughter. It was quite gruesome but it wasn't the first time this has happened before. In fact, the attacks appeared after the Battle of New York in 2012, and it has occurred randomly across the world.

Amid rumors, many believe that an underground organization is creating some sort of propaganda to everyone around the globe. However, the US Government dismissed this as a mere coincidence about the killings of important government figures around the world. SHIELD took this warning as a precaution of sending their elite agents around the world to collect any information of their arch-enemy HYDRA.

So far, they collected some files on their secret facility base and some incidents from the past years. Mostly containing information about a discreet academy in the United States, some HYDRA targets, and recruits that could potentially be perfect candidates of an experiment. And just recently, SHIELD grasped their hands with the file of the Winter Soldier and a new identity known as Phantom.

"It seems that he was bleeding out alive. But, you see here," A male investigator refers to the bloody head wound, as he concluded, "The gun wound was what killed him instantly."

The female agent then inspected the tattered suit as the blood stains led to his left arm that was exposed by some type of injury. She inched closer as her eyes flickered to the slit that exposed the tissue and even the humerus bone.

"What's this?" She questioned, as she lifted the Senator's left arm as a reference. The Senator's arm had a vain practically popping out of its place, where a trail of dried crimson blood was stained.

"It appears to be a stab to the Brachial Artery… whoever this person is, they knew how to make their victims suffer."

"And why is that?" The brunette agent known as Maria Hill faced the investigator.

"Because at the right angle anyone can bleed out in less than 30 seconds." The man nodded, walking away to collect some more blood samples. Another person wrapped the senator in a plastic bag, covering his body before collecting the gun bullet located from his head.

She asked no more as she walked away, her attention was towards the blonde agent that was having a conversation with other agents. The blonde woman was known as Sharon Carter, Agent 13.

"Anything?" Sharon shook her head, as she bid goodbye to her colleagues. She then ushered Maria to follow her before saying, "The surveillance cameras were offline around the time of the attack."

"Suspects?" Hill added, wondering why there was absolutely no lead on the murder. Usually, it would be associated with the infamous Winter Soldier. However, what stood out like a sore thumb was that this assassin was a ghost.

"None, they all have solid alibi's. His wife and eldest son were at the Davis Planetarium, and his youngest son explained that he was asleep and could only make out his father's voice." Agent 13 sighed softly, before remembering about her missing possession that occurred last night.

"Agent Hill, I also want to say that last night I seem to lose my wallet, I have a feeling that someone is trying to find out about SHIELD's involvement with the Senator."

Maria quirked her eyebrows from interest as she asked the next question. "Where was it last time you last saw it?"

"I always have it inside my jacket pocket, so there was no possibility that anyone could reach in without letting me know. And I wasn't with anyone last night ever since I retrieved the files…" Sharon then came to the realization that she, in fact, came across someone after her brief meeting with Brooks.

"Agent Carter?" Hill examined Agent 13's facial features.

"Unless it was the teenager from the elevator last night. Excuse me, Agent Hill I'll have to scan the videos from another point of view." As Sharon headed inside the building, once again surveying the footage, this time for a different perspective.

"Well, anything?" The infamous Black Widow requested the Deputy Director of SHIELD.

Maria nodded as she explained to Natasha Romanoff everything that occurred and came to the conclusion that this was no accident. The former assassin listened intensively not once interrupting the Deputy Director.

"Romanoff, I believe that someone is trying to keep an identity a secret." Hill explained discreetly, as Natasha turned to face the Deputy Director.

"Is that why whoever it was had to assassinate the Senator, because he had valuable information?" Hill nodded, as Natasha continued, "For it can potentially expose HYDRA's plans for over many decades."

"Agent 13 shared some information on HYDRA's new recruit, after extracting the file from him." Hill nodded, as one of the SHIELD agents handed the file towards her. "Here's everything you would need to know, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha studied the items of the file inside, the file itself had a decent amount of documents of the subject. Romanoff stared at the image shown clipped onto the file, a young girl no older than 15 years staring blankly at the camera.

"Activation?"

"Two years, there's the list of her assignments. Agent, I want to advise you that she's classified as a level 13 threat." This sparked Natasha's interest on the young teenager, the highest threat possible is a level 15. Heck, even Natasha herself was a level 10, therefore with this new revelation caused the agent to investigate more on the HYDRA teenager.

"Occupation?"

"International Assassin, was experimented on at the age of 4. Rumored to inject a serum that grant her superhuman abilities, the only survivor of the serum."

"So basically like Steve?" Natasha interjected.

"In other words… yes. Inside there's another file, containing everything you need to know about the Winter Soldier." Maria Hill whispered the last two words, as Natasha's senses heightened from the name being mentioned. They both nodded in mutual agreement after the brief explanation they parted ways as Hill continued to investigate and not wanting to leave anything behind.

HYDRA RESEARCH BASE

LOCATION: SOKOVIA, EUROPE

FEBRUARY 10, 2014

"Again."

Aurora attacked at her much larger opponent as she swiftly grabbed her obsidian dagger as an attempt to stab him in the head. Yet, he held a grip onto her wrist, before using his other hand to punch her in the abdomen, causing her to cough out some air. Aurora backed away, as she moaned softly, grunting from the pain spreading from her gut. Nonetheless, her sparring partner walked towards her, yet she inflicted pain into his mind as he grunted in anger.

The man stopped as he gripped his head tightly, wanting to get rid of the pain penetrating his mind, as he began to shake violently. Aurora didn't want to do that to her best friend as she lessened the pain, yet the effect was minimal towards him.

"нет сил," A HYDRA general demanded her.

She simply glared at the general before lifting herself up. She used the distraction as an advantage for she lifted her legs into a butterfly kick, thus targeting his head and neck successfully. Her opponent went down as she swiftly pressed her dagger against his throat, still his left arm crushed her shoulder blade as she reluctantly let go of the dagger. She screamed from frustration, as she felt her left thigh being punctured by his dagger.

'Shit! I have to keep going,' Aurora thought to herself, as she tried to the best of her ability to ignore the pain penetrating her leg. He charged at her, yet because of her enhanced senses she stepped away and flipped him onto the ground. Although he was much bigger and stronger than her, she used the momentum to use it against him, thus giving him the disadvantage.

He once again immediately stand back up, his icy blue eyes flickering onto Aurora's hazel-green eyes. Neither took the first move, as they analyzed their targets. Daring one another to make the first move. After a few moments, Aurora decided to sprint towards him as he twirled his own obsidian dagger before lifting over his shoulder.

I could do this.

No, I need to do this.

She smirked as the young teenager did a full front twist flip, going over him as she landed on her feet expertly. She kneed down looking at her sparring partner's back. She jumped off the ground as she wrapped herself onto his body. She hit his head as she twirled around, causing him to turn as well. Therefore, she flipped both of them onto the ground, herself on top of him.

He pushed her away roughly, Aurora already knowing that she'll have bruises later on. She tumbled back before doing a backflip. Her hair blocked her vision, as she swatted it out, she then glared at him. The man twisted her arm harshly as she yelped in pain, she didn't want to give in, not yet.

Just breathe.

Hit. Block. Strike. Repeat.

She thrust her legs up wrapping onto his neck, she squeezed some pressure onto his throat, trying his hardest to let her go. Her opponent punched her ribs as she squeezed even tighter on his throat.

Aurora let loose, as she decided to punch the man onto his throat, as she stepped away before she twirled around doing a reverse roundhouse kick. His body tumbled down, as she circled around him, almost like she's the predator and he's the prey.

He stood still for a few moments, Aurora took action, as she walked over gripping his brunette hair lifting his head upwards. He then buttheaded her nose as she felt a trickle of blood flowing down from her nose. She wiped it out as she motioned him to attack her, and that's what he did. Aurora tried to kick him, still he managed to grip her throat as he lifted her off the ground, her feet were dangling and her airflow was losing oxygen.

I cannot lose now.

Just breathe.

I am better than this; I will prevail.

The teenager started to suffocate as she glanced down at her partner, his gaze didn't waver as he tightened her throat. She tried to move, so she did the one thing that works every time. She kicked him in the groin. At first he didn't react to the kick, so she grabbed her dagger hidden inside her sleeve as she slashed his flesh arm.

Aurora then dragged her obsidian dagger to his wrist as she felt his grip loosens. Aurora smirked proudly as she twisted his left unharmed arm, even with the inhuman strength his arm possesses she managed to disable it, thus as she decided to make a comeback.

With his injured arm as a distraction the brunette punched his face a couple of times before she could finally felt her knuckles begin to bruise. She managed to make him fall to his knees with the amount of punches he has received, even if he tried to prevent the injury. Using her enhanced combat, she busted his lip as she kneed him in the face, that's when he fell with barely any consciousness.

She forced herself back up as the brunette huffed heavily, trying to control her breathing as she turned to her superiors. They all held an emotionless expression plastering their faces as they stared down at the young girl.

"Спасибо за вашу демонстрацию. Вы хорошо справились, агент Хантер." A female general spoke in Russian, as Aurora nodded her head before helping her friend. She noticed the damage she caused as she channeled her energy onto him as she saw his injuries healing rapidly before she smiled.

"Cпасибо, маленькая звезда." The man spoke softly as he lifted himself up, before ruffling the teenager's hair. She rolled her eyes, as they walked out of the private training room.

The mysterious man himself stood proudly at 5 feet 11 inches, which compared to Aurora she was petite towards the soldier. His sharp features were framed by his shaggy brunette hair, and what stood out the most from his facial features were his icy blue irises. His lean yet strong defined body made it seem like he had been molded from vibranium. However, even with his captivating looks that made him look human, his left prosthetic arm made him weirdly even more irresistible with his flirtatious charm.

"нет проблем, белый волк." Aurora answered as she dragged her friend away from wondering eyes. Everyone knew that those two were the elite death duo and with their bond, that made them even stronger. Although he rescued her when Aurora was a mere 3-year-old, the Soldier knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her. And Aurora will do anything for him too, no matter at what cost.

Something inside him stirred when he laid eyes on the little girl as if he knew her or her relatives, even though his conscience was wiped out, he felt the urge inside him that this was wrong. He couldn't recognize the feeling, yet he knew better that HYDRA was going to manipulate the young girl's mind, having her to altogether believe in something for the greater good.

Even if their time was limited, they did everything they can to use the time wisely. Eventually, Aurora was called to report to Strucker's office, she said nothing as she glanced over her shoulder and she smiled softly. Aurora gave the man a quick hug, as he didn't register what just happen. Even, if his icy blue eyes were stone-cold, his barely noticeable smile told a different story.

She then sighed gently, her eyes gazing at every direction and movements, her senses on edged. Her feet pounded against the concrete floor, lights flickering as she strolled down the dark corridor. She only went to Strucker's office twice, and that was when she was rescued by HYDRA and the other was her graduation.

"Fifth door to the left." Aurora uttered in remembrance of her past.

Her self-confidence wavered as she turned to the corner, her insecurity caused the lights to flicker uncontrollably. She tried to calm herself down, she had to control herself. Aurora breathed heavily as she glanced up at the ceiling, it slowly stopped flickering as she felt the electricity swirling inside her.

The young teenager gathered enough courage to give the door three raps, as per instructed. Her knuckles ached of the slightest pain, that occurred from today's earlier match. She gripped her knuckles tight, hoping in her mind that she did not fail her superiors from her assignments from previous weeks.

"заходи."

Aurora dare look inside to see two distinct people there; Baron Strucker and Brock Rumlow. The teenager's eyes never wavered as she stared at Rumlow, and neither did his with hers. It was something taught at HYDRA; to learn the act of confidence, to never be the first one to look away. If said did, it would demonstrate as a sign of weakness and being expendable. And Aurora Hunter was not expendable.

After a few moments, he finally turned his gaze away as he nodded at Strucker. As a sign of mutual agreement. The scientist folded his arms as he leaned forward to the desk; adjusting the papers of Aurora's file in front of him. "You've been progressing well, Aurora. Completing every assignment without hesitation."

Aurora knew that. She wasn't an imbecile, she was known to be intelligent for a reason. Nonetheless, she knew that it wasn't meant to be a compliment, rather it was just informative. "Thank you."

Strucker shrugged the gesture towards the side; as he cleared his throat once, twice. Although, Aurora officially didn't met the man, but she knew that he was quite flustered with something important. His left eye twitched with anticipation, his right foot rapidly tapping onto the concrete floor.

She eyed him as she remembered that it was the same man that was responsible for experimenting on the Maximoff twins. Rumlow, on the other hand, had a more collected and calm demeanor. Crossing his arms over his chest, a small smirk evident on his lips.

"Agent Hunter, there's an opportunity available for an important assignment, and… you've been called the best choice." Strucker started. Aurora quirked her left eyebrow, a curious and equally confused expression on her features.

"I'm afraid I don't understand with this so-called opportunity."

This time however, Rumlow spoke in a calm voice that personally Aurora thought it wasn't meant for him. "Over the course of two years, you've proven yourself how valuable you are to HYDRA. Your progress as a field agent and an assassin shows how dedicated and loyal you are. HYDRA needs someone like you, ambitious and power-hungry who wishes to prove themselves to others. Thus, you were one of the few people to come in mind— well, certain minds."

Aurora masked her face into an emotionless void, as she was trained to do. Her eyes dare not give away anything as she felt her insides churn with such mixed emotions of confusion, determination, and nervous excitement.

"And I'm assuming that the Winter Soldier was your first option?" The teenager announced confidently. The male scientist nodded, as he answered, "Yes, however he will have an assignment in relation to yours."

"Understood. What do you need me to do?" Aurora questioned as she clenched and unclenched her sore hand.

"It's a rather urgent mission that relates someone of great importance… Steve Rogers and Nick Fury."

Aurora gave thought to the name he just mentioned, she discreetly noticed Rumlow twitch slightly at the names. She narrowed her eyes as Aurora have heard stories that her partner once was friends with Steve Rogers, who was internationally known as Captain America. And for Nick Fury, she has heard some HYDRA agents mention that he's the Director of SHIELD.

"Why does it concern me? Does America's righteous man need some protecting?" The teenager smirked sarcastically.

"No Agent Hunter, they need to be monitored so that you and White Wolf—."

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to say that!" She hissed at her superior, yet he simply sway it off.

"And the Winter Soldier will make sure that he doesn't meddle with HYDRA association with SHIELD, Most importantly, so that he doesn't go rogue."

"Rogue?"

Rumlow then continued, "You just have to make sure that you inform the Солдат, so you pinpoint the locations for both subjects."

"And?" Aurora knew that there was some more information both men were not telling her, she concentrated at the scientist, narrowing her eyes.

"And you have to make sure no one meddles with HYDRA's plan for world domination."

Aurora smirked at the moment, before asking, "Because it has to do with the involvement with Project Insight?"

Rumlow quickly glared at the girl as he asked dangerously low, "How do you know that?"

Aurora rolled her eyes at their ignorance of keeping secrets from her, therefore she made up a quick lie. "It was one of the files the Senator had."

Strucker eyed the assassin, yet her face was kept neutral from emotions. "You will personate under a new identity when you go to Washington. You will now be known as Olivia Gray, and everything else you would need to know is inside this file."

Aurora reached forward to grab the file, yet Rumlow took it from Strucker's grip. "Not so fast, Agent Hunter. Do you accept this mission."

They both knew the answer, it was clear how her lips curved into a soft smile. Her eyes sparkled with a glint of ambition and cunningness, as her thoughts run insanely inside her mind.

"I accept," As she snatched the file from Rumlow, she scanned her new identity and everything else she needed to know about her next mission.

"One last thing Agent, you have eight weeks to complete this mission along with the Солдат. If you both fail to complete this mission, we have no choice but to… well you will find out in two months." Strucker spoke with high authority, as Aurora nodded in understanding.

The teenager was used to death threats, she has always been ever since she joined- or at least was rescued- by HYDRA. But, how Strucker spoke and that Rumlow simply nodded in confirmation, proved that this was to the next level threat. Sudden chills coursed through her spine, her fingers twitching with anticipation of action and accomplishment.

She needed to prove herself that she was more than capable of being an assassin. She needed to prove it to HYDRA, and to everyone else.

"Is that clear?" Rumlow questioned the assassin. Aurora nodded softly as she spoke clearly. "Crystal clear."

"Good, you will be leaving in 24 hours, packing everything you need. Rumlow, already reserved a place for you to stay for the meantime. Here's your communicator if Pierce will ever want to communicate with you about SHIELD. That's all Agent, you may go." Aurora stiffly stood tall, her petite frame ached from earlier match, but no matter if she was having the opportunity of a lifetime.

"Hail HYDRA!" She saluted clearly, her loyalty will only lie to HYDRA. Aurora eyed both men as she strolled through the door, ready to complete her next mission.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If there are any Russian words that are either completely wrong or out of context, please let me know to fix the grammatical error. I therefore apologize; I don't speak the language well, so must of the Russian words are coming from translation sites.

нет сил — No powers.

Спасибо за вашу демонстрацию. Вы хорошо справились, агент Хантер. — Thank you for your demonstration. You did well, Agent Hunter.

Cпасибо, маленькая звезда. — Thanks, little star.

нет проблем, белый волк. — No problem, white wolf.

Солдат. — Soldier


	10. Chapter 5

HUNTER RESIDENCE 

LOCATION: NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

DECEMBER 30, 2004 

"Rori, darling, can you come and help me tend the garden?" Diana called out to her only daughter from the kitchen. Aurora who was in the living room playing with her porcelain dollhouse, gently placed her doll onto the wooden floor.

"Okay, mommy." Aurora nodded her head as she placed her hands onto the floor as she lifted herself up. Aurora wore a crimson dress with ribbons decorated across the hem of the dress, as she wore a plastic tiara onto her brunette hair. Diana strolled towards her daughter as she bends down to her daughter's height.

"Now, who's my little princess?"

"I am!" Aurora giggled happily, as she latched onto her mother's hand. Diana carried her daughter outside to their luscious garden. Diana sighed sadly as she thought about her old home somewhere else. Aurora tugged the water hose as she sprayed away towards the giant olive tree, and the white roses and tulips around it. "Done, mommy!"

Diana looked up high as she smiled sadly at her daughter. Aurora noted her mother's sad smile, "Mommy, is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"It's just... darling, I want you to know that you will always be loved. And someday you will understand everything that is happening." Aurora being oblivious to her mother's words nodded as she glanced over her shoulder. A monarch butterfly fluttered to Aurora's nose as she giggled lightly. She tried to touch the beautiful creature, it flew away from her as she smiled happily.

Diana carried her daughter back inside as she glanced at her front door. 'Strange. I thought I felt someone at the door.' Diana thought mentally, she shrugged her senses aside but was still kept on guard. The toddler happily followed her mother to the kitchen, as they both heard a loud noise coming from upstairs.

"Mommy?" Aurora asked worried at her mother. Diana swiftly ushered her child, "Shh, darling hide under the table okay. Here," As Diana handed her daughter a necklace, shaped as a black diamond with a onyx-metal chained around the strange crystal. "This will protect you, wear it and you will be safe."

"Are you coming back?" She asked scared. Her mother nodded as she gently kissed Aurora's hairline lovingly. "Now hide." She ordered seriously.

Diana stood up, an azure mist surrounded her as her civilian clothing were replaced with a shining golden armor. Her armor bracelet transformed into a golden shield for protection as she heaved it with agility. Her infamous golden sword was raised proudly in front of her, as she cautiously walked upstairs to the intruder. Her instincts in combat heightened as she heard the faintest noise coming from her daughter's room. Diana approached the door, as she attacked the intruder.

A HYDRA agent.

The man stuck the goddess with an inhuman device as she bounced against the wall. She grunted in annoyance as she raised her sword striking the man's throat. He fell to the ground, as Diana then heard her daughter scream from downstairs. Quickly, the mother teleported down to the kitchen to see her daughter caught by another HYDRA agent.

"Mommy!" Aurora cried for her mother. "Shut up you stupid girl." The man hissed, as Aurora cried even more.

"What do you want?" Diana ordered at the agent. The man just chuckled sinisterly as he tugged the little girl's throat harder.

"You know exactly what I want, Athena." He shouted at the goddess. Only a few trusted people knew Diana's real identity as the Greek Goddess Athena, yet he was not amongst them. She gripped her sword harder as she saw that she was surrounded by many other agents around her home.

"Then you will have to get it from me," She hissed as she attacked once more. She flew across the room in a flash, and knocked the man down with her shield. She turned as she conjured a protection spell upon her daughter as she once again attacked some more.

On Earth, Diana was limited with her powers, only enough for a few spells and incantations. Although with her combat, her strength was still available on Earth. Thus, her immortality was as well limited, since she could heal from any wound just that it would take the process longer than on any other world she has visited.

Diana attacked with all her might, before a blinding multicolored light shined from outside. She smirked in victory as she knew who those people were. Diana cast a great force of lightning, seeing them all fall.

"Behind you!" A male warrior called for Diana, who quickly responded by blocking the attack with her shield. "Thanks, Fandral."

"The pleasures mine, my lady." Fandral smiled at the goddess. Diana nodded in thanks, turning to her other friends.

"How did you know there would be trouble?" She called out to her female friend in the group. The said warrior fought with great strength before ending the creature's life.

"Heimdall sensed danger coming towards you..." She grunted from another attacker, "And he was right."

They all attacked against what seemed twenty beings, all surrounding against the Norse gods and goddess alongside with the Greek goddess. They struggled a bit, yet managed to hold their own.

"These aren't human, Athena." Hogan announced as he axes the creature arm's off, revealing it's true nature. "They are shapeshifters."

"But sent by who?" Diana asked.

"No idea, my lady. I'm afraid no one has the answer to that question." Fandral cried out. Diana grunted in frustration for the lack of answers, she knew that no one in the right mind will attack her, one of the most powerful goddesses.

They cleared out all their enemies, as Diana reached for her daughter, who was unconscious from the blow of the floor. Aurora's delicate head had a small blood trial falling down, as a profound new scar appeared upon her collarbone. It was a fine line of the cut, but it will forever show on her collarbone.

"My sweet Aurora, I'm so sorry. I thought we would be safe... but I was indeed wrong." Diana felt tears fall from her flawless face. She wiped it away before facing her old friends from Asgard.

"My friend we must go, it's for the safety of yours and your daughter." Sif, the Norse Goddess of War; called out to her old friend.

"But, Sif my daughter is only half-goddess, she couldn't come to my home, Olympus nor Asgard. The only way is that if she proves herself that she will someday use her potential for good. It will be a difficult task especially if someone does not lead her there. She will have no help whatsoever." Diana stared at her delicate daughter, as she brushed a stray hair gently. "I wish to lead her towards good, but it is beyond my power to control her destiny."

"I will ask All-Father to watch—." Sif tried to convince Diana.

"No," The goddess shook her head, "I can't make a favor, my friend. It'll feel like a burdensome to me, and you know that. I'm afraid I'll have to ask my friend from SHIELD, to protect my daughter, so that perhaps she can be raised for goodness. All I care about is my daughter." Diana nodded as she glanced at her friends, Sif and the Warriors Three.

"My lady, you're always welcome to Asgard. The princes are worried for your safety, they wished to help with anything. Thor demanded Heimdall to sent us here," Fandral explained.

"And Loki wants his lady to be safe from harm." Sif added.

"Thank you, all of you. I'm forever in your debt, but I must first go to SHIELD." Diana carried her little daughter as she gently kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you at Asgard, my friends."

They nodded as Hogan called, "Heimdall!"

A bright luminescent light of various colors surrounded Sif and the Warriors Three and teleported back to Asgard. The goddess took her daughter to SHIELD Headquarters, as she entered to halls in broad daylight. Her armor was back to her civilian form, this time in a SHIELD leather suit.

"Agent Hunter," Nicholas Fury called towards the worriedsome agent, with him was Alexander Pierce. "My dear Diana, welcome. What's been bothering you?"

Diana sighed for a few moments, debating whether or not she should tell them. After all, she trusts these two men with her whole life. They have done nothing but show her kindness, they treated her more than an agent. Almost like part of the family.

"I've been attacked and it has led me to take matters into my own hands." She sighed, "I must ask a favor... will you be willing to take care of my daughter. Until matters have lessen over time, I can't tell you when but I hope it'll be soon."

Both men nodded softly, Alexander thinking about the situation. He glanced at her. "Diana, I can have my niece take care of her until the meantime."

"Thank you, I really mean it. Here, it's a diary of everything about me, once Aurora is old enough, she will always have this in her possession." Diana grabbed a leather journal with written notes inside, a protection spell to ward off any praying hands.

"Of course," Diana set her daughter down to plush sofa as she stared at her daughter. Diana will miss her dearly, but it's for her own safety. Aurora may be lonely in this world, but she won't. She will have her mother's guide.

"We'll meet again, my friends." As Diana disappeared from the hall. Both men parted ways, with Pierce taking the young girl away. He drove her safely towards his home, where young Rumlow was waiting for him.

"Who's this?" The young man asked his superior.

"This is Aurora, who will now join our organization." Alexander explained. He smiled lightly, thinking about using the girl to his advantage. Her mother was a well-known warrior of SHIELD, and perhaps her abilities were passed down from her mother.

"To Sokovia?"

"Yes, we will train her to be the best HYDRA agent there is." Pierce nodded. Rumlow took the girl away once more, as this was the last time Aurora will ever have a normal life. Again.

HYDRA RESEARCH BASE 

LOCATION: SOVOKIA, EUROPE 

FEBRUARY 11, 2014 

Aurora gasped loudly at the unfinished memory, her pale skin takes on a glossy shine all over and salty fresh drops invades her eyes. She wiped the tears away, taking the thin blanket off her sweaty body.

Aurora had to clear her mind, thoughts overwhelmed and consumed her wildly, as she felt mentally unstable. 'No! I can do this,' Aurora thought in frustration, she gripped the necklace as a way to calm herself.

Aurora breathed heavily, her eyebrows furrowed softly, causing her to concentrate on the dream. Or maybe a new memory.

She thought she could remember everyone, but it turns out that she could only memorize the facial features of the people. She could hear clearly the names; Diana, Sif, Thor, and Loki. The last two were barely heard from her dream. Aurora noted the time on the clock, 3:47 a.m. Less than 3 hours to prepare for her mission.

"Might as well, be prepared." Aurora mumbled, fluffing her hair into a braid. She grabbed all the necessities for her assignment. What consisted was; her compact mirror, Ray-Ban sunglasses, her mother's Uru necklace, and her mother's journal.

The necklace was very rare, Aurora read a section of her journal, where it resembles stone, but yet it contains properties that only Aurora can discover. What was pretty creative was that if she detach the end of the stone, a dagger will appear.

Aurora gathered around her mission suit and small backpack, as she walked out to the training room. Not a soul inside but it was perfect for her, she could teleported to her destination. Aurora grabbed her file containing her new identity as she nodded to herself. An azure portal unraveled before her, as she stepped through an abandoned alley.

She clicked her sunglasses on as her A.I. became activated. "Time and Location, Matt?"

"It's currently 11:07 a.m. and you'll be staying at the Willard InterContinental Washington, Miss Hunter. A cab is waiting for you at your right." MATTHEW announced. The teenager turned to the direction as she recognized one of the HYDRA agents.

"Agent Hunter," One agent greeted her discreetly, Aurora nodded as she glanced at the passenger next to her.

The brunette's eyes flickered onto her friend, who said nothing but stare at her. Aurora knew that they brainwashed him for the mission, so she had to be careful. Aurora got inside the vehicle as she glanced over her shoulder, his icy blue eyes were still there, just with no recognition of her.

"Agent, one more thing the Солдат will be stay next door to you. If anything you both will be near when your assignment shows up."

Aurora nodded tugging her backpack tightly, already wanting to get out of the cab-in-disguise. "And here we are."

The brunette girl smiled gently, her eyes wandering around the hotel she'll be staying. Although, she didn't like Rumlow, she gave him credit for not giving her a shitty hotel to stay for two months. Aurora got out as quickly as possible as she felt a card slip to her jeans. She twitched but kept going with her chin up in the air.

Aurora walked to her hotel room, to no surprise it was a suite. Her room had a large King size bed, a bathtub with controls, a sofa for comfort, and a grand view of the city. It was right where Aurora wanted, she tracked down that Steve Roger's apartment was about 7 blocks away from her.

After a few weeks of wandering around the city, Aurora almost got caught by Steve Roger, when she tried to enter his apartment. Luckily, she teleported back to the hotel room, annoyed with herself. She was missing two more weeks, as still no new information to give to HYDRA. Fortunately, Pierce still hasn't contacted her, so she was safe until then.

Aurora felt immersed into a whole new world, it faintly reminded her of Venice; her favorite place on Earth. The culture and language of Italy is what Aurora wanted to visit, although she had the opportunity to learn, HYDRA decided to make her speak multiple languages fluently.

She pushed the harsh memories away, as she swiftly turned towards her backpack. She flipped it over as Aurora's products fell onto the bed. Her compact mirror switched open, waiting for her command.

"To Captain America's Monument." Aurora ordered loudly. The teenager changed her clothing to something more appropriate for the opening event. Quickly, she grabbed her mirror and sunglasses as she walked towards the fire escape.

Once, she reached the bottom, she followed her mirror towards the monument. The walk itself was about 15 minutes, but it was the perfect way to explore the city at a civilian point of view. Aurora knew many fans were going to visit the museum, therefore she had- more like force- to wear the traditional red, white, and blue for the event.

Aurora entered the Smithsonian and to her surprise it wasn't too crowded, especially since many boys wore shirts of Captain America. The brunette weaves through the place, exploring and memorizing every information given there. She hissed softly at the lack of a certain someone coming to the museum, she needed to track him so she could follow his every move.

Aurora abruptly stopped in front of the Howling Commandos, where she recognized the White Wolf. She was surprised that her friend was quite different than what she imagined, nonetheless he was still handsome for what Aurora can understand.

Aurora used her mirror to snap some pictures of the Howling Commandos and their respective suits, yet she felt someone right beside her. She felt a strong and almost pure aura coming from the man, like if he was confused or lost. The teenager slowly turned to her right, as she suddenly lost her breath. Right next to her was fucking Steve Rogers.

Aurora kept her act of checking herself in the mirror, as she discreetly clicked the tracking. A small device was placed onto her hand as she glanced over. Based on her side view, he was quite tall around 6'2 feet, his light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes shined as he too stared at his old Captain America suit. His attire was causal, consisting of a baseball hat, an oversized sweater, and jeans to make him blend into his surroundings. Meaning that he didn't wanted to be recognized by many wandering eyes.

Steve then turn to another exhibit where it had Bucky Barnes images and information. Aurora stood still waiting for the right moment to place the tracker onto him.

The brunette smiled at the man as she placed the tracker onto the air, causing the device to travel onto Steve's blonde hair. She smirked in triumph, walking out of the museum needing no longer to stay there.

The city was quite spectacular during the day, Aurora could only imagine what it would look like at midnight. The teenager tugged the jacket tighter feeling the bitter winds of early spring. Her dress waved wildly, as she somewhat struggled to keep it down.

This was one of the few moments Aurora always wanted to have. To life a somewhat normal life, experience what it's like to be a teenager. And perhaps reunite with her family, even if it will take her last breath to see her mother and maybe her father, again.

Aurora reached the hotel as she climbed back up to the fire escape, once in the top level Aurora sat down staring at the city. The girl held up her necklace fiddling her fingers, toying her mother's possession.

The agent sighed sadly standing up to get inside the room, getting her tracker working. She was trying to decide how to exactly track the Director of SHIELD, yet a knock interrupted her.

She glared at the door, Aurora peeked through the peeping hole but open it allows the man to enter. He tossed a device carelessly at her, as she barely missed it. He sat down on the sofa, staring directly at her. Aurora fingered the device realizing it's a USB drive, she grabbed her mirror and connected the drive. The screen was loading but it was almost done with the process, she clicked her glasses as her A.I. conjoined with her mirror.

"Miss Hunter?" MATTHEW asked.

"Matt, can you tell me what's in the USB drive?" The teenager asked curiously.

"Yes, it's a tracker of Nicholas J. Fury. Inside also has a few files on other agents, such as Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner—."

Aurora shook her head, "Ok, thank you Matt. Can you track Nick Fury right now."

"Alright. He's currently driving to Washington Union Station. Estimated time of arrival for about 15 minutes, call for backup?" Aurora's A.I. informed her.

"Yes, tell them to swarm Fury until we get there. White Wolf and I will meet at near the Ford Theater." Aurora ordered, calling weapons for the Winter Soldier. "Matt, can you hijack into Fury's vehicle, so that you—."

"So I control his relocation route. Got it, Miss Hunter."

"Hey! Do give me that attitude, but thanks Matt. That's all." Aurora answered as she took off the drive placing it into her leather pouch. She faced the emotionless Winter Soldier as she too packed her mission suit.

"Поехали." Aurora announced, tossing the gun to the Soldier. Who nodded, placing the mask on, covering his mouth and nose. His eyes flickered at the teenager, Aurora placed her own mask on; a midnight black that covered only over her amber eyes. Both assassins traveled on foot to where they had to go.

Translations:

Солдат. — Soldier.

Поехали. — Let's go.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: 

I'm officially started with the Winter Soldier and soon will be with Age Of Ultron. I got to see Spider-Man Far From Home and I absolutely love it!! I mean I don't want to give spoilers but I freakin' love Peter even more, is that even possible?! I don't know, but I decided to have M.A.T.T.H.E.W voiced by Eddie Redmayne. Because why not? Anyway, a new chapter will be coming soon!


	11. Chapter 6

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

APRIL 1, 2014

_**Activating... Communications... Encryption... Protocol… **_

"Open secure line zero-four-zero-five." Director Nick Fury stated, driving incognito towards the Washington Union Station. Awaiting for Deputy Director Maria Hill to answer. The Director wanted confirmation on HYDRA's involvement with SHIELD secretly. Especially, after the 'incident' of the murder of Senator Brooks, is what started the speculation.

"_Confirmed_." An automatic voice replied. On his rearview; an image of Maria Hill appeared thus she's online.

"This is Hill," Maria answered through the microphone.

"I need you here in D.C. _Deep shadow conditions._" Fury decodes the encryption, a way to communicate with Hill discreetly.

"Give me four hours." Hill understood replying to her boss, yet Fury interjected, "You have three. Over."

Fury slowed down at the red traffic light, he felt eyes flickering at his direction. Thus, caused him to turn to his right and noticed a police vehicle. The two policemen looked directly at Nick, with a look of suspicion at him, "Want to see my lease?"

They said nothing, just turned on the police siren and slowly drove away. Fury did as well, when a vehicle collided with his, knocking him to the side. The police car that drove ahead, pedaled full reverse thus trapping the SHIELD Director. Soon after, many police cars surrounded him, not wanting him to escape.

"_Fracture detected,_" Showing a full-body CT scan, indicating his left wrist. "_Recommend anesthetic injection." _

Fury reached out to grab the injection as a SWAT team truck pulls up. It opened its doors that caused many armed men surrounded the vehicle. Nick Fury stabbed himself with the injection, as his A.I. called out, "_D.C. Metro Police dispatch shows no unit in this area._"

Fury quickly realized that they were disguised mercenaries, as they all took out their weapons all pointing at the SHIELD Director. "Get me out of here," Fury ordered, just as bullets ricocheted all around trying their hardest to penetrate the glass windows and steel doors.

"_Propulsion systems offline._" Fury's car commented.

"Then reboot, damn it!" He shouted, with the bullets still trying to penetrate the vehicle. This caused Fury's vehicle to become weaker, thus the mercenaries brought out a battering ram to break in.

"_Warning! Window integrity compromised._" The car A.I. warned.

"You think?" Fury retorted before asking swiftly, "How long to propulsion?"

"_Calculating_," As the battering ram became active, Fury's car swayed from side to side from the impact. "_Window Integrity thirty-one percent. Deploying countermeasures_."

"Hold that order!" He declared. The car continued to rock from side to side, "_Window Integrity nineteen percent. Offensive measures advised._"

"Wait!" As he calculated the right time to deploy the countermeasures. One more hit and the glass will soon shatter. "_Window integrity one percent._"

"Now!" Fury shouted, therefore a mini-gun pulls up from the car. As Fury uses it to return the bullets on the mercenaries, thus causing the SWAT truck and some disguised police cars to explode.

"_Propulsion systems now online._"

"Full acceleration! Now!" Fury continues to fire at all of them, Nick's car automatically backs up from the mercenaries and drives away from them. "Initiate vertical takeoff!"

"_Flight systems damaged._"

"Then activate guidance cameras!" Fury moved from the passenger to the driver seat. He accidentally got hit from his shoulder, as he groaned in pain softly. "Give me the wheel!"

Fury started to weave between the cars, trying to escape from the mercenaries. However, even with high speed, the mercenaries chased after him.

"Get me, Agent Hill," Fury commanded as he concentrated on the car chase beforehand.

"_Communications array damaged._"

"Well, what's not damaged?" He retorted in frustration.

"_Air conditioning is fully operational._"

Aurora and the Winter Soldier were at the relocation route, waiting for the SHIELD Director to come to their direction. The teenager huffed in annoyance that it was taking a while for the Director to arrive. Yet, what distracted her was that Fury's car was bugged, thus granting access to Aurora to listen to everything he's saying.

"готовы?" Aurora asked the assassin, her tracker letting her know that Fury is near their location. The assassin placed the disk onto the gun before cocking it secure.

He turned to her, nodding causing his shaggy brunette hair to move along with his gesture, "готовы."

"Now, all we have to do is wait," Aurora mumbled into her brunette hair, her hazel-green eyes speculating the road up ahead, "Simple enough."

"Give me an alternate route." Fury stated through the microphone, shifting gears to outrun the police cars.

"_Traffic alert on Roosevelt Bridge. All vehicles stopped. 17th Avenue clear in three blocks, directly ahead._" Nick's A.I. spoke.

Now was the time to have M.A.T.T.H.E.W change the relocation route. Aurora clicked the button from her sunglasses, "Matt, can you hack through the A.I. to relocate the vehicle."

"On it, Miss Hunter," M.A.T.T.H.E.W announced, Aurora hacking to the mainframes of the vehicle. Once connected and online, Fury's A.I. became offline for a moment and started to reboot the system. However, instead of the vehicle's A.I., it was M.A.T.T.H.E.W that now had control of the black truck.

"_Warning, approaching intersection._" M.A.T.T.H.E.W declared. Nick approached the intersection, as he managed to shake the last two police cars, instantly killing the mercenaries.

"Get me off the grid!" Nick remarked wanting to get the hell away from Washington right about now.

"Calculating the route to a secure location." Aurora listened as she smirked lightly.

'_Excellent_,' She thought, causing her to nod towards the soldier in mutual agreement. They both stood in the middle of the road, both staring intensely at the moving car coming towards them. Aurora was calculating the right moment to hit the vehicle, even if there were civilians around them.

Fury continued to drive, as he glanced at two mysterious figures from the broken glass. They stood right in front of him, not making any indication that they were moving.

"Сейчас!" Aurora shouted when suddenly the Winter Soldier shoots a bomb towards that attaches itself to Fury's vehicle.

Producing an explosion and it flips over; when it flipped both of the mysterious figures moved to the side, not wanting to be injured. Civilians around them gasped in horror of what just occurred, yet Aurora simply focused on the mission beforehand.

The flipped vehicle continued to slide as they both were approaching the fallen SHIELD Director. Fury was trapped inside his car, struggling to get out but watches intensely as the two figures walk over to the car.

Aurora watched the destruction in amusement, wanting to finally be finished with the two-month assignment. The fog blocked the assassins' vision, nonetheless, they strolled down to capture their enemy.

When they were near enough, Aurora noticed a faint bluish light inside, causing the Winter Soldier to use his left vibranium arm to tear the damaged door right off. They both peek inside, but Nick Fury managed to escape thus failing the mission so far.

Aurora cursed profoundly and vividly in different languages, frustrated that now there are complications. She snarled wanting to look at the inside of the car again. Aurora leaned closer noticing the burn marks from the ground as Aurora concluded that he used some type of laser weapon to dig his way out.

Now, they have less than seven hours to kill the SHIELD Director, before they will be tasked with another assignment. Aurora gripped her sunglasses tightly as she scanned the burned hole. It was about six meters deep, that was heading towards the direction of the subway.

The teenager nudged her friend as she tightly held onto his flesh wrist, an azure mist appeared engulfing the two assassins. Leaving the site teleporting them to another location. Aurora continued to track down Nick Fury, finally realizing that he was headed towards Steve Rogers apartment. The time was _5:52 p.m._ and she had to report to Rumlow at 11 p.m.

They both reloaded with different types of weapons as Aurora grabbed a dagger, and the Winter Soldier switched the bomb gun to a sniper rifle. The young HYDRA agent estimated that Rogers will arrive in about 5 minutes.

Both assassins went to the subway, not wanting to be seen during the day. Aurora made sure no one else was around them during the way. Once they arrived they decided to go up to a nearby building near Steve's apartment. So that they could set up the sniper, ready to kill Nick Fury. Now, all they had to do was wait for the exact moment to ambush the men. The apartment itself was quite dark, but that didn't fool the assassins that they were inside. With the help of Aurora's tracker, she found that he was inside as she listened to the conversation.

Steve was a bit confused by the confession of his pretty neighbor next door, that his music was softly playing. Curious himself, he turned over his shoulder suspicious of what might be happening soon. Many thoughts wandered wildly in his mind, many leading with a potential threat in the end.

Steve gently pressed his left ear against the wooden door, and there it was. Music softly orchestrating in the background faintly behind the door. Rather than entering the front door; that can potentially alert the intruder, Steve cautiously enters from his window. Knowing his shield would be in the other room closer to the window, he slowly crouched down to retrieve his vibranium shield. Steve wisely placed his shield in front of his fit figure, for protection purposes.

He sharply looked at his surroundings before heading to the next room. Steve felt an individual lurking in the shadows, not wanting to be found or seen. The soldier leaned against the wall, barely peeking through the living room. However, instead of an intruder, Steve finds Nick Fury sitting on his couch in the dark. Fury breathing lightly with his hand over his chest, covering the wounds from spilling blood.

"I don't remember giving you a key," Steve stated as he relaxed his stance, still leaning against the wall. Nick grunted softly from the ambush earlier, wanting to sit up tall, "You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out."

Steve quickly responded suspiciously, "I didn't know you were married."

"A lot of things you don't know about me," Nick respond calmly staring at the Captain. Steve sighed softly not liking one bit about that answer.

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." Steve then turned on the light, as he notices Fury's injuries for the first time. Steve finally understood why he was covering his chest, blood was sweeping down as he stained his hands.

Fury quickly indicates for Steve to be silent, having the SHIELD Director to turn off the light. He swiftly writes something on his phone before showing it to Steve, saying _'Ears Everywhere._'

Steve concluded that they were being watched by someone.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash." Nick announced causing him to write another text, _'SHIELD compromised.' _

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve continued along the conversation, acting like nothing was being involved. Fury wrote; _'You and me.'_

"Just...my friends." Nick hesitantly answered as he stood up walking closer to Steve. They both looked around their surroundings, wanting to know who was out there.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked seriously.

"That's up to you." Nick declared when a bullet flew through the wall targeting Nick. Another two bullets went onto Fury's body as he collapsed down, as a result of the new injuries.

Steve looks out the window for the shooter then he quickly drags Fury to the next room. Before he was about to leave Fury hands him a flash drive, choking out every word. "Don't… trust… anyone…"

Fury passes out from exhaustion, as Steve hears someone breaking into his apartment. He quickly grabbed his shield, but instead, it was someone he wasn't expecting.

"Captain Rogers?" Sharon Carter called out, as Steve sees her walking in with her gun pointed. Carter continued, "Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service."

"Kate?" Steve asked confused, although he didn't saw it from the facial expression he felt betrayed as well.

"I'm assigned to protect you." She simply said as she walked closer towards him.

"On whose order?" Steve ordered calmly, but Sharon noticed Fury lying injured on the ground and passed out.

"His." She pointed as she swiftly contacts SHIELD through her radio. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" A SHIELD Agent asked through the radio. Steve stared at the window, noticing the shooter and an accomplice together.

"Tell him I'm in pursuit," Steve stated. Aurora noticed the Captain America was coming after them as they both started to run away from his apartment. As Steve smashed through his window and runs after the two assassins.

The said assassins sprinted along with the building, nonetheless, Aurora smirked that they finally killed the Director. Steve landed to a window of an office building, smashing through the walls not wanting to lose sight of them. He then finally catches up with them on the roof, where he throws his shield at the male assassin.

But instead, he catches it with one swift move using his metal arm, as Steve huffed loudly. Now, stunned that someone caught his shield. Aurora used this as a distaction, as the young teenager blasted a few energy spheres at the Captain. Steve in the nick of time, rolled away from the blast as he stared at the two of them.

The male assassin throws back the shield to Steve, with an inhuman force that had Steve dragged back from it. At that moment, the Winter Soldier jumped off the building and left Aurora behind.

"Fucking Asshole!" Aurora growled softly staring at the male assassin leaving her behind. Steve looked up, seeing only the young teenager there.

"Who are you?" Steve gingerly asked, analyzing the teenager.

"Let's just say that I'm the _Phantom," _Aurora stated, deciding to look behind her towards the brightly-lit city.

"Hey! Wait!" Yet, Aurora instead jumped down the building as she landed roughly on the concrete. "Shit!" Aurora screeched, feeling the tenderness from her muscles, but pushed the pain aside wanting to run away from there.

Steve was still above as he saw the petite figure running- or limping- away from where he stood. He observed that no pedestrians were nearby. He walked backward before jumping off the building; Steve used his shield to lessen the impact. He grunted softly, but swiftly got up and ran after the girl.

Aurora maneuvered along the streets, turning around every once in a while. He was catching up to her, so Aurora swiftly created bright energy beams, yet he lifted his shield. The energy collided with his shield as they both struggled to gain the upper hand.

Aurora started to shake harshly, still, she kept on going with the attack. Steve slowly but surely walked forward even if the beam was on full blast. The teenager felt a twinkle of blood flowing down from her nose, as Steve was right in front of her.

He swung the shield towards her face, but she did a backflip expertly. Aurora tried to roundhouse the man, yet his shield blocked the hit. Steve wanted to apprehend the girl, so he gave her a blow in the gut. Aurora coughed violently, surprised by the amount of force that Captain America possess.

The assassin placed her hand onto the ground, as he came closer she shook the very core of the ground. Steve has trouble holding on from the earthquake set by the girl. Aurora then caused a shockwave that blasted Steve against the car, thus destroying it.

He jumped off the now destroyed car and advanced after her in full speed. Aurora pulled out her dagger as she twirled it between her fingers before attacking the blonde man. She ran towards him as she nicked his arm, cutting his jacket with a slit. He glanced at the cut before he threw his shield at her.

Aurora barely noticed the shield coming towards her as she gets hit by the back. She fell onto the ground, coughing out from lack of air. Now she was pissed at him, she growled furiously as his shield came around to hit her again. Aurora then stood up as she roundhouses the shield, and it redirected the shield towards Steve.

She then smirked as she lifted her right hand using telekinesis to make him collided onto a nearby wall. The impact made a large dent, yet Steve did everything he can to move but ultimately felt paralyzed under her control.

"Now, who's defenseless?" She smiled smugly when she noticed some police vehicles approaching her location. "Probably coming to his apartment,"Aurora mumbled under her breathe looking back at the young-looking soldier.

"Will meet again, Captain." Aurora stated, "You can count on it." Aurora decided now was the time to run away, once no longer under her control he fell to the ground. He breathed heavily, before saying softly, "What in the world is going on?"

Aurora then ran into an abandoned alleyway, looking over her shoulder if he followed her. After a few moments, she concluded that he wasn't there as she created a portal. Aurora walked though as she walked down the corridors of the secret hideout of HYDRA. This was one of the few locations that were considered a haven for all HYDRA leaders, scientists, and agents.

Aurora knew that many agents were staring at the teenager, curious as to why she was here in Washington, D.C.? But, there stares meant nothing to her as she kept walking to find Rumlow.

After four minutes of walking and getting a lift from the elevator, Rumlow was there with a few male agents disguised at SHIELD's S.T.R.I.K.E. team. She stood a few feet away from him, waiting to be called over about her assignment. After, his brief conversation he noticed Agent Hunter waiting rather annoyed for him.

He heard that Nick Fury got away from the ambush she set up, so he'll have to get the information from the source itself. Rumlow strolled over at her, looking quite- well, perhaps overjoyed or disappointed- she couldn't tell yet.

"Well?" Rumlow asked rather snappy; in Aurora's opinion.

"Done, in a matter of hours he would no longer be alive," Aurora smirked softly, staring around the area.

A few agents here and there walked around them but paid no attention to their conversation. Rumlow stared at her face, wondering if she was telling the truth. She would only lie if her nose twitched at the slightest and she would clutch her necklace tightly. Unfortunately, for him; she wasn't lying so Rumlow took her word for it.

"Good, Pierce will want to meet with you tomorrow at 9 p.m. sharp. He has one last mission for you both."

"Both?" Aurora voiced her thoughts, yet by the look, she received she decided to bite her tongue tightly. She was still breathing heavily from the chase earlier today.

Rumlow then noticed at her current state, weary and exhausted; her braided hair disheveled in different directions and her clothes were dirtier than usual. One question popped into his mind; was she being chased by someone? That would answer some questions but others will remain a mystery. Yet, he had other matters to care than just a young teenage assassin. For example, trying to eliminate Captain America and Black Widow.

"Yes both, and then you will immediately report back to Sokovia for training." Aurora nodded, so wanting to say a remark at the man, but nonetheless, she was almost done.

"That's all agent, go back and get some rest. I'm sure… you'll need it tomorrow." Rumlow announced as he left her behind. Aurora saluted before leaving the secret base, wanting to know what does Alexander Pierce want from her?

More specifically, if she didn't piss off the Winter Soldier? If the Winter Soldier pissed her off?

And he sure as hell _did_.

_**Translations: **_

готовы? —_**Ready? **_

готовы. —_**Ready. **_

Сейчас! —_**Now! **_


	12. Chapter 7

SHIELD HEADQUARTERS

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

APRIL 2, 2014

Steve Rogers was still taken aback by the recurring images of Nick Fury's death, the man with the metal arm and young woman from last night. So much has happened in such little time, that there was no way all of this was considered a mere _coincidence_.

Many questions left unanswered.

Who was that man? There was something about him that made him… familiar. And why kill Nick Fury? Did he know about the flash drive? Why did Nick Fury trust him more than his team? Why was the young teenager involved with the assassin? Was she an assassin as well? All those questions were still a mystery yet just waiting to be solved. Rather in due time, it will.

Steve had a slight problem; he only had Natasha with him and even then he didn't completely fully trust her. As for the rest of the Avengers; every other member were occupied at the moment. Stark and Banner were probably locked up in their lab inside Stark Tower, sorry the _Avengers Tower. _Barton or Hawkeye was most likely on some classified mission somewhere in the world. And last time Steve heard from Thor; the God of Thunder was back on Asgard with his new sister-in-law celebrating their anniversary.

Nonetheless, Steve was forced to face the reality that no one besides Natasha could help him. The elevator dinged softly, as Steve exited the elevator to one of the many floors at SHIELD Headquarters. He was curious about the aftermath of last night, like how insistent Rumlow was about taking him to Secretary Alexander Pierce's office.

The blonde soldier hastily walked towards the Secretary's office just when he noticed a familiar blonde agent leaving the older man's office. Steve kept his composure yet couldn't help but narrowed his azure eyes at the woman. After last night Steve gathered that Kate, his neighbor/disguised nurse, was Agent 13.

"Captain Rogers," Kate greeted as they passed by each other, looking somewhat down. Still, Steve gave a curt nod in greeting.

"Neighbor," Steve retorted as the woman blushed nervously, quickly shuffling her feet away from the Captain. Steve stopped in front of Pierce's office; as the older man greeted him with a kind smile.

"Oh, Captain, I'm Alexander Pierce."

"Sir, it's an honor," Steve greeted formally before they shook hands firmly.

"The honor's mine, Captain," Pierce replied. "My father served in the 101st. Come on in."

Pierce motioned as Steve observed the Secretary's office with some interest after the mention of 101st Airborne Division. He noted that it was spacious and carefully spaced out, something that someone as powerful as he would have.

Steve noticed at his desk lying were a couple of pictures of a much younger Nicholas Fury engaged into a discreet conversation with a younger-looking Alexander Pierce. The location seemed to be in some type of government official meeting because in the background were some CIA agents on their post.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met when I was at the state department in Bogota," Pierce explained as Steve quietly listened with a sharp ear. "E.L.N. rebels took the embassy and security got me out but the rebels took hostages."

"Nick at the time was Deputy Chief at the SHIELD station there and he comes to me with a plan," Pierce continued as he began to pace around the room, "He said he wanted to storm the building through the sewers. I said, 'No, we'll negotiate.'"

"It turned out the E.L.N. didn't negotiate, so they sent out a kill order. They stormed the basement and what do they find?" Pierce asked rhetorically, obviously not wanting Steve to answer. The Secretary stood in front of Captain America before sitting down in one of the chairs in his office. Steve followed in pursuit and copied his action, sitting down in another chair as well. "They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil and saved the lives of a dozen political officer as well, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at the Secretary.

"I never had any cause to regret it." Pierce quickly responded. Steve didn't say anything but returned his attention to the photos. He flipped through them, mostly seeing Fury and Pierce, yet the last photo was quite distinct from the rest. Only the picture he had contained just a woman.

The photo Steve hold showed a beautiful brunette woman with sparkling amber eyes; the peculiar thing was that her eyes flickered from grey to dark emerald green ones from certain angles. Her attire was a nicely done black gown, her makeup was minimal, but her ruby lips were slightly curled into an inward smirk.

"Who is this, if I may ask?" Steve wondered curiously.

"Ah, I see you've found the picture of Diana," Pierce stated as he watched the captain stared at the photo.

"Do you remember I mentioned that I had a daughter, Captain?" Steve Rogers nodded in confirmation. Did that make Diana the same daughter that Pierce had previously mentioned Fury saving? "Well, this is her, well my adopted daughter, Diana. Unfortunately, she left on her own a decade ago due to some issue she had to sort out. Although we were not related by blood, the bond was stronger than any bloodline."

Steve Rogers felt something familiar about her like he once saw her somewhere after he woke up. Her eyes are what made Steve wonder if he perhaps met her? Even if it was two years ago that he was unfrozen, Steve knew he saw her beforehand. The question was from where then?

"Before she left, Diana was one of the best SHIELD agents around during the beginning of the 21st Century. She was headstrong yet wise beyond her years. Diana wanted to become a field agent you see, therefore I was a bit hesitant about her joining," Pierce pauses momentarily, smiling at the profound memory.

"But, after finally realizing she was stubborn and wouldn't let the opportunity go, she joined a year later. She was considered the best in combat and top field agent for two years. Nick noticed her potential as he officially made her a Level 8 agent, a month after. You may not know this Captain, but Nick had a soft spot for her. Although he didn't show it, Nick believed that she would be the key to something extraordinary one day."

"She sounds… like, everyone, she knew loved her." Steve noted.

"Yes, she always had something about her that made you feel like you can completely trust her. And that'll always be the case, she would always execute her promise without a doubt." Pierce nodded, as it was silent for a few moments.

Steve skimmed to the last photos, seeing Diana in all of them. One was with Pierce and Fury standing beside her, estimating that the brunette woman was about half a foot shorter than Nick Fury. Yet, everyone in the picture had a smile, Diana showcase her bedazzling smile, Pierce giving a large proud grin, and Fury showed a ghost smile at the camera. Diana held her clearance above her chest, a sign of achievement and accomplishment for her. Judging by her physical appearance on the picture, she must have been around her early mid-twenties when she first joined SHIELD.

Steve then thought about what Pierce said when she left about a decade ago. This made him wonder if Diana may have found something about SHIELD that perhaps forced her to be in exile in the meantime. Possibly being enforcement to go undercover, leaving behind everything she once knew. But why? Maybe she was threatened?

Steve lastly stared at the final photograph, there was Diana but with a young toddler sitting on her lap. The father wasn't present, but they were both smiling brightly at the camera. The little girl looked like a carbon-copy of Diana, from their heart-shaped face, iridescent eyes, and straight brunette hair. There was no mistaking that Diana was the mother to her young daughter.

"You see Captain, although she wasn't my blood daughter, she gave me the greatest thing in the world, a granddaughter. She was an amazing mother just like her mother before her. Although her lover abandoned her when he found out she was pregnant. He left her, not wanting to do anything with the unborn child. She was heartbroken at first yes, but Diana eventually began to thrive from her mistake."

"Did you ever forgive her?" Steve wondered.

"Of course, it wasn't her fault for him to abandon her. But, I did warn her that he wouldn't be there for her since he was busy traveling to different countries around the world. Still, I stepped in to take care of my granddaughter, Aurora. She's a little ray of sunshine, and already was becoming her mother."

"Was?"

"Yes, they were attacked in 2004 when intruders entered their home and Diana was forced to leave SHIELD. Leaving my granddaughter under my care, and… it was the last time I ever saw Diana." Alexander whispered the last sentence, his face showed regret, but it was part of the plan.

"Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" Pierce asked Steve, immediately changing the sentimental subject. Steve glanced back up at him, placing the pictures back into the file as he looked firmly at Alexander.

"I don't know." He replied. That wasn't the answer, Pierce was looking for.

"Did you know it was bugged?" Pierce questioned further, as Steve nodded, "I did because Nick told me."

"Well, did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" Steve just stared at Pierce, sensing his tone was made to sound like an interrogation than a meeting. Steve then wondered if Pierce used the photos from his desk as some type of leverage for him. Perhaps, Nick was right about not trusting anyone.

"I want you to see something," Pierce told him as the screen flickered to another image, Steve turned his attention behind his back. It started playing, it was a video of Batroc being interrogated by SHIELD officials. The blonde soldier listened intensely as the interrogator asked Batroc, who had hired him to hijack the ship from his last mission.

"Is that live?" Steve pointed out.

"Yes, they picked him up last night at a not-so-safe house in Algiers," Alexander answered.

"Are you saying he's a suspect?" Steve asked, "Assassination… it's Batroc's line."

"No, no. It's more complicated than that." Pierce stated, continuing to watch the live-feed video. "Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the _Lemurian Star. _And he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Steve query as Pierce handed him a file.

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago." Pierce explained to him as Steve skimmed through the file, see the pages for any information. "His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived in 1437."

"Are you saying that Fury hired the pirates?" Steve responded, not believing what Pierce was interjecting. "Why?"

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death." Steve looked back down at the file once more, but something was missing. Something in his gut told him that Fury wouldn't do something to this extreme, especially if it meant having people in potential harm or be worse… be killed.

"If you know Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true," Steve replied firmly.

"Why do you think we're talking?" Pierce got up from his chair, before walking towards the high-tech window.

"You see, I took a seat on the council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to because we were both realists," Pierce told him, peering over the city of Washington D.C.

"We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric… to build a better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. The people you love and hold most dear having to make sacrifices for that better world as well." The Secretary said as he glanced back at Steve, this time with a harsh expression plastered onto his face. Steve kept a stoic face, making it difficult for Pierce to read his expression. "And that makes enemies."

"Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today…makes me angry." Pierce spoke, but it sounded like if it was directed to Steve Rogers… or someone else.

"Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive." Pierce mentioned," I don't think that's an accident and I don't think you do, either. So… I'm going to ask again. Why was he there?"

"He told me not to trust anyone," Steve told part of the truth. And Steve believed in his gut that it included Alexander Pierce as well.

"I wonder if that included him." Pierce retorted, but Steve was just silent at the moment.

"I'm sorry… but those were his last words. Excuse me." Steve said before standing up and grabbed his shield off the chair. He clipped it onto his back, as he proceeded to exit the enormous office.

"Captain," Pierce called out, as Steve turned to look at him one last time."Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. **Anyone**."

"Understood." Steve just spoke, before giving the man a curt nod in response. But, Steve wondered if now this was a lot more problematic than Fury's recent murder. And he was going to find out soon.

"I know who killed Fury," Natasha announced, although she was against the wall by Steve, who was glaring down at her. His eyes flickered over the former assassin, but knowing her she would make it difficult to show the truth.

"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe they exist. The ones that do call them the Winter Soldier and the Phantom. They're both credited with over two dozen assassinations each. In the last fifty years for the Winter Soldier, and the last two years for the Phantom. Especially, since she started after the attack on New York in 2012, assassinating only high government officials. Based on that, she's the newest recruit."

"So they're a ghost story?" Steve questioned, but Natasha ignored it.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there, therefore the Phantom wasn't active at that time." She told him, remembering the memory that will haunt her alongside her childhood academy.

"I was covering my engineer so the Winter Soldier shot him straight through me." Natasha lifted her shirt, showing a nasty scar from the incident. "Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." Steve retorted sassily, ignoring the look from the female Avenger.

"Going after them is a dead end. I know, I've tried." Natasha reasoned with Steve, holding up the flash drive, "Like you said they're a ghost story."

Steve thought for a moment before he took the flash drive from her, "Well, let's find out what the ghosts want."

Natasha debated mentally about whether to tell him more about the newer recruit. The former assassin didn't even know if she was part of Fury's assassination because all the information Steve gave her was that Fury was shot from his apartment. Natasha only saw the young woman- or teenager- once on her mission a year prior. But, she will never forget the look on the assassin's face when her mask was slightly off.

"One last thing, Steve," The redhead called out, causing Steve to eye her. "The Phantom isn't a woman…"

"But, a girl. I know," Steve answered, but Natasha's eyes widened slightly from shock.

"How do you know?" She voiced the sentence slowly and carefully. Steve recalled the fresh memories from last night, closing his eyes briefly before opening them.

"Because last night she was there," Steve spoke softly, but Natasha heard every word. "Still, I don't understand why a young girl be an assassin?" Steve was disgusted- no, revolted- by the fact of a young teenager tracking down and killing people without a second thought. Teenagers were supposed to enjoy life, not take others away.

"Because she looks innocent. No one will think twice if they see her face. All they see is a mask of the person behind it, not some sadistic murder." Natasha revealed the painful truth of how the real world works. And unfortunately, Natasha knew the dangers of it from the very beginning.

Steve nodded unsure, vowing himself he would do anything to help save the young teenager before it's too late. Making a promise that he will do anything to the best of his abilities to make her feel and act more human than some merciless killer. No matter, the consequences, in the long run, his top priority is to hunt the ghosts down before they could do any more bloodshed and destruction.

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

APRIL 3, 2014

Aurora dreaded that it would already be nine o'clock, she only met Alexander Pierce a few times but that was when she was around five years old. But that was about seven years ago since they last saw each other. Aurora could faintly remember his facial features but what stuck to her the most was his piercing blue eyes; staring at her with intense curiosity and a vivid smirk plastered on his lips.

Of course, she heard stories of the man; he was once part of SHIELD but after being misled by HYDRA the man betrayed SHIELD discreetly. Over two decades; Pierce eventually became one of HYDRA's leaders but still was part of SHIELD as a way to infect the organization secretly. His main goal was to create Project Insight; advance technology that can practically calculate anyone's future based on emails, scores, etc. And if they were a threat to HYDRA, they would be eliminated.

The teenager had training in less than an hour, meaning it was time for her to get her ass off the bed. She changed as quickly as she can when she realized that there was no food in the mini-fridge. She growled from frustration and hunger as she grabbed some cash and left. Aurora turned to her left and came across a nearby food shop, practically beaming at the sight of food.

She hurriedly grabbed a carry basket grabbing all the food she wanted, overjoyed that now she'll have breakfast. Once done with shopping and paying, she walked back to the hotel digging in on everything she had just bought. Aurora was munching on a chocolate donut when her mirror beep loudly. Confused, she glanced at the notification saying that she'll be training somewhere else. However, she then realized it was _11:49 a.m._, she had less than ten minutes to leave.

"Shit!" Aurora yelped, as she quickly stuffs the donut inside her mouth. Aurora shuffled her feet towards the closet, changing into her training clothes and trainer shoes. She took her brunette hair and braid it into a fishtail so that it wouldn't distract her while she was training.

Aurora quickly responded as she got the location from her mirror, as she started walking out to the fire escape. Fortunately, it was about six minutes away from her location but Aurora being stubborn; ran the way there in less than three minutes.

It seemed like a small business restaurant but it was just a disguise for all HYDRA agents. Aurora pulled the door open as she walked in, there were a few people inside but it was all agents, some of which knew her. A female nodded stiffly at the teenager, signaling Aurora to follow her to the underground training room. She obliged following the strict woman done, and once she was there; many male trainers and a few female agents were training.

Aurora passed by the training ring and instead focus on weaponry. Although, Aurora ached to train with her powers, frankly, nobody else has abilities like the young HYDRA agent. Nonetheless, the Sokovian scientists built a chamber specifically for her back at the Research Base.

The assassin traced her fingers along the blade of the dagger, smirking that she'll train with this today. Once done with her weaponry training she'll do hand-to-hand combat next. And it was going to be a long day… of torture and pain.

After four hours of excruciating training, Aurora stumbles back to the hotel room with many bruises on her arms and legs. She stiffly laid down for two hours wanting to take a nap while she was at it. Aurora realized she had to take a shower but she was sore all over her body.

Aurora groggily woke up as she didn't comprehend that she slept for three hours, but for her, it was worth it. She yawned a couple of times, before staring at the clock; _8:29 p.m_. Aurora still had time, so she decided to take a quick shower and then leave.

"God, why does this always happen to me?" Aurora complained, collecting some clean clothes for herself.

She stipped off all the sweaty clothes; before she stepped inside the warm water. The water soaked her whole body causing her muscles to cried for joy. Aurora sang along with the tune happily, the song playing in the background called _'Dancing With Myself' _by Billy Idol.

_So let's sink another drink_

_Cause it'll give me time to think_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_And I'll be dancin' with myself_

_Oh oh, Dancing a-with myself,_

_Oh, oh, dancing with myself_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh_

_Oh, oh, oh dancin' with myself._

_Oh, oh, dancin' with myself, oh, oh,_

_Sweat, sweat, etc._

Her fresh bruises were still there but it wasn't turning a dark shade of violet, so it wasn't too serious. Aurora used a peach-scented hair soap, sighed gently contently of finally being clean from her gruesome training. After finishing singing along, she stepped out and dried her hair and changed into her mission suit. Her iPod shuffled her playlist as it started playing, _'I'm Still Standing' _by Elton John.

_You could never know what it's like_

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Aurora heard a faint secret knock from the door, knowing this time it was the Winter Soldier. It was a way to know who was at the door when she was there. He let himself in, as Aurora continued to get ready for her next assignment.

Aurora didn't feel an ounce of self-conscious as she started to sway her hips gently along with the rhythm. Aurora knew that the Winter Soldier was there but this was the only time she somewhat acted as a true teenager. Young and free-spirited. The young teenager then collected her sunglasses and placed them onto the bridge of her button nose.

Aurora turned down the music softly, still singing the lyrics in her mind. "Let's go," The young assassin nodded as she created a portal to Pierce apartment. First, the Winter Soldier walked through and then did Aurora; they glanced at the dark-lit room and sat down at the table. She then noticed a faint movement coming from the light as she finally saw the man. He still looked pretty much the same last time she saw him.

Pierce goes to his kitchen to get a late-night drink from the fridge when he quickly sees the Winter Soldier and Phantom sitting behind him. A weapon was on the table; a gun that was out of reach from both assassins. Both were staring intensely at the HYDRA leader, him reciprocating the action back. Pierce slowly closed the fridge door, when suddenly a feminine voice called out, "I'm going to go, Mr. Pierce. You need anything before I leave?"

"No. Uh… it's fine, Renata, you can go home." Alexander answered slowly, continuing to stare at the duo. "Okay, night-night." His housekeeper called out, as she leaves.

"Goodnight." Silence for a few moments, but Pierce broke it, "Want some milk?"

Neither HYDRA agents reply at their superior. Alexander approaches them slowly explaining their next assignment, "The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, Level Six." Aurora nodded stiffly having the feeling that she knew who were those agents. "They already cost me, Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours."

However, Alexander's housekeeper; Renata rudely interrupts them as she enters the kitchen, without realizing the assassins in front of her. "Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I...I forgot my phone."

Renata stared at her boss, before noticing the Winter Soldier and Phantom with blank expressions. Pierce groaned softly, "Oh, Renata. I wish you would have knocked."

Pierce picked up the gun from the table as he shoots her. A shrill scream escaped from the woman, yet it was futile for her cause. It had to be done, no one had to know about the duo assassins. Aurora didn't felt any remorse for her, even if she barely knew the woman. The teenager felt her lips tugged to a smirk, her eyes filled with ambition.

"Done," Aurora was the first to talk, accepting the assignment. The man continues to stare at the young girl, remembering his adopted daughter. Just like her, Aurora's a true warrior; doing what needs to be settled for the greater good. Even if Aurora didn't know about her true heritage, Alexander wanted the brunette teenager to not get too involved with Project Insight. With his conversation earlier today with Captain Rogers, Alexander realized she was too big of an asset to lose.

Pierce couldn't complain though, Aurora turned out to be a great assassin, having powers that can practically outmatch anyone. Including the Avengers. And Pierce will be anticipating for that day to come, where they all fall onto their knees in submission… and Aurora reigning all over the world.


	13. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Identities Revealed **

LOCATION: WASHINGTON, D.C.

APRIL 4, 2014

"Listen, I got to fly home tonight because I got some constituency problem and I got the press the flesh." Senator Stern told Agent 22, known as Jasper Sitwell, as they walked down the stairs with guards surrounding the two men. They had a very private discussion about the future of SHIELD when they reveal Project Insight to the world. They both wanted national security and a threat to decrease exponentially, therefore they sought out a solution for the world's population.

"Any constituent, in particular, Mr. Senator?" Jasper Sitwell as the U.S. Senator, continuing to have their conversation. The agent was listening carefully to watch the Senator had to say about the secret operation.

"Ah, no not really. Twenty-three, kind of hot. Real hot you know? Wants to be a reporter, I think. I don't know," The Senator stated as he stared around his surroundings, hoping Sitwell will understand the discreet messages. "Who listens at that point?"

"Doesn't sound like much of a problem to me." Jasper understood what the Senator meant.

"Really? Because she's killing my back. But this isn't the place to talk about it. This is a nice pin," The Senator gently grabbed the pin, obviously a way to signal further the message.

"Thank you," Sitwell smiled faintly at the man.

"Come here," The Senator stated before whispering in Jasper's ear, _'Hail HYDRA!' _

The Senator started walking down the stairs before he stumbled a bit. "See, it's right there…"

"Yeah, I just saw that," Sitwell pointed out at the injured leg. The Senator crouch down to try and soothe the pain.

"Should I get it checked?"

"I think you should," Agent 22 suggested, as the older man walked away, but still his guards were around him. Just then, Jasper received a faint vibration in his handkerchief pocket, he reached inside to read the caller ID. It read, _'Alexander Pierce.' _

Pierce? Why would he be calling him right now? He almost always never call him during the day. But, Sitwell presumed that it was something urgent concerning HYDRA. "I need a minute," He declared at his bodyguards, who nodded in understanding before leaving the agent by himself. "Also, bring the car around."

The phone continued to ring loudly as Jasper answered the call, "Yes, sir?"

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch?" Someone from the other side of the phone answered. Not Alexander Pierce calling him right now. "I hear the crab cakes here are delicious."

"Who is this?" Jasper asked seriously at whoever was calling him.

"The good-looking guy in the sunglasses, your 10 o'clock." The caller spoke clearly, as the HYDRA agent took a glance around his surroundings.

"Your other 10 o'clock." Jasper immediately turned to his left confused before seeing a man under one of the blue patio umbrellas. His attire consisted of a normal baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, a brown leather jacket, and regular jeans. This person was Sam Wilson, also known as the Falcon.

"There you go," Replied Sam as he lifted his hand with a drink so that Jasper can see him. The HYDRA agent calmly asked, "What do you want?"

"You're gonna go around the corner to your right. There is a gray car two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride." Sam instructed him, but Sitwell was better than to follow orders from a random stranger.

"And why would I do that?" Sitwell remarked, still staring down at Sam Wilson to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Because that tie looks really expensive, and I hate to mess it up." Sam Wilson announced calmly at the agent standing at the stairs. Jasper was a bit confused about what he meant by that statement, therefore, he slowly looked down at his chest. And right there was a red dot right on his tie, that seemed to be right above his heart. Sitwell immediately looked up and glanced around his surroundings to find the source of the laser gun. But, after not seeing anything out of the ordinary, the HYDRA agent debated his options.

He later hesitantly agreed to the conditions of the stranger, as he walked around the corner and looked for the gray car. He received a light tap on his shoulder, as the agent turned around. Suddenly, a light mist appeared on his face before the agent became limp. The redhead woman held a tight grip at the fallen agent, as she put the HYDRA agent inside the car.

"All good?" Steve Rogers appeared around the corner, as Natasha Romanoff nodded, "All good."

"Alright. Good job, Sam. Be close proximity when we need you," Captain America ordered his new friend.

"Gotcha, Cap," Sam replied as Steve came to the driver's side. Natasha placed the agent to the backseat before she went to the passenger seat. Steve began to drive the vehicle slowly, keeping his eyes open for any secret agent hiding. There wasn't any.

"How long until—," Steve was about to ask, still Natasha beat him to it.

"About 5 minutes. Relax, you don't need to worry about it. We're nearby," Natasha teased Steve, but he just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not, which way?" Steve asked.

"To the left, and then turned right," Natasha instructed, as Steve silently obeyed. They continued to cruise through the streets, before parking in an open parking lot. The SHIELD agents put on some sunglasses as a makeshift disguise before walking out of the car.

"Right here," Natasha pointed out at the tall building. Steve carried the HYDRA agent up to the rooftop of the building. They all went inside an elevator that took them to almost the top floor, as they got out. Suddenly, Natasha and Steve heard a faint groan coming from Sitwell.

"He's waking up," Natasha whispered at Steve, who replied, "I know."

Once, they reached near the rooftop, Steve tossed the agent outside, as the door slammed wide open. Sitwell screamed as his body collided to the concrete, causing him to groan softly. Steve and Natasha walked behind him before Steve asked, "Tell me about Zola's algorithm."

Jasper immediately began to stand up as he fixed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Steve continued to walk forward as Agent 22 walked backward, keeping his distance between Captain America and Black Widow.

"Never heard of it," Jasper lied straight through his teeth.

"What were you doing on the _Lemurian Star?_" Steve continued to interrogate the HYDRA agent, as the two SHIELD agents walked forward.

"I was throwing up. I get seasick," Jasper confessed as he then almost slipped to the edge of the rooftop. Steve then gripping Sitwell's suit to prevent him from plummeting to his death.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers." Sitwell pointed out, causing Steve to fix his suit to be suitable.

"You're right," Steve answered, "It's not. It's hers." Steve stepped aside as Natasha did a roundhouse kick and knocked Sitwell of the roof, as he plummets down the building screaming.

Natasha turned to Steve as she wondered, "Oh, wait. What about that girl from accounting, Laura...?"

"Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" Steve asked back.

"Yeah, she's cute." Natasha reasoned with him, but Steve just shook his head softly.

Yeah, I'm not ready for that." Steve commented, when suddenly, Sam, in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flies upholding Sitwell and throws him down on the roof. Steve and Natasha walked towards Agent 22, but he holds his hands up in fear of another threat.

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!" Sitwell shouted as he continued to stare at the two SHIELD agents.

"What targets?" Steve asked firmly, as Sitwell shuddered softly.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future." Sitwell confessed as Sam stared at Steve and Natasha.

"The Future? How could it know?"

Jasper begins to laugh hysterically as he looked directly at Captain America. "How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it."

Steve and Natasha looked at him in confusion, but Agent 22 continued, "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your goddamn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."

"And what then?" Steve ordered as he gripped Sitwell tightly. Agent 22's eyes widened in shock as he whispered, "Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me."

"What then?!" Steve demanded.

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time." Sitwell revealed as Steve and Natasha walked away to try and find a way to stop Project Insight. Sam was watching the HYDRA agent until the two SHIELD agents came to the conclusion to take him to Triskelion.

The quartet went back to the gray car, having Sam drive the vehicle to Triskelion. Steve day in the front, while Natasha was in the back with Sitwell, who was shifting uncomfortably. Sam exited the street as he entered the highway to get to their location faster.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks," Sitwell stated as he looked at the two men in the front.

"So why don't you try sticking a cork in it," Sam remarked jokingly, but neither one was entertained by the remark.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours. We're cutting it a bit close here." Natasha moved to the side to look at the road up ahead.

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly." Steve announced at the group, as Sam and Natasha nodded. But, Sitwell didn't agree with these terms.

"What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea." Sitwell cried out when he heard a long bang on the vehicle. Suddenly, the Winter Soldier roughly grabbed Sitwell and ripped him out through the window before throwing him into the opposite lane. Sitwell screamer in terror as his body was impacted by an oncoming semi-truck, instantly killing him.

Natasha stared ahead in shock before she felt the car bang loudly on the roof. She moved in time, as she dived to the front before pulling Steve close to her so he wouldn't get shot. Steve pulled the brake handle making the car stopped abruptly, having the Winter Soldier drop down onto the street. There was a good distance between the Winter Soldier and the two SHIELD agents and the recruit. Not too far away as a STRIKE vehicle driving swiftly through the highway, as Phantom was on top of the roof, observing the scene right in front of her.

"Пошли!" The brunette assassin barked at the HYDRA agents. They floored the gas pedal as they speed through before spotting the gray car. Aurora held a tight grip on the rooftop before they smashed into the trio's car and pushes them along forward.

Natasha was about to use her gun when they felt a collision with another car, causing her to drop the weapon. The trio's car was forced to move forward, as Sam tried with all his might to slow down. The Winter Soldier jumps back onto their car, as Natasha tried to retrieve her weapon once more. Sam tried to control the car when the Winter Soldier smashes through the windscreen and pulls out the steering wheel.

"Shit!" Sam shouted, as Natasha finally found her gun. She started shooting at the HYDRA assassin but the Winter Soldier jumps onto the vehicle behind them. Aurora helped him gain a grip on the STRIKE vehicle, Aurora signaled him that to watch out. The Winter Soldier nodded as they hit the gray car again. This time, without the steering wheel they couldn't control the car. Steve looked for limited options before deciding that he would have to use his shield to escape.

"Hang on!" Steve called out as he breaks open the door, holding onto Natasha and Sam. They slide on the car door through the streets before their car exploded shattered into different parts. Sam climbed off the shield as he tumbled along the street before he started to run away. Natasha and Steve head away from the HYDRA agents until Captain America saw Phantom once again on the rooftop.

The Winter Soldier joined his fellow HYDRA agents as they gave him a gun. Aurora jumped out of the car onto the ground before she held her weapon in hand. They start shooting at them, causing the trio to scatter and runoff in different directions. The male assassin fired a bomb onto Steve, but he used his shield to protect himself. Still, he was blown back by the amount of the strong force and crashing into public bus transportation on the street below. Another truck came along and knocked the bus over, having civilians scream in fear until the bus titled onto the side.

Aurora continued to fire at Natasha and Sam, forcing them to move forward with not a lot of places to hide. The HYDRA agents used their automatic weapons to try to assassinate the female SHIELD agent. The Winter Soldier fired another bomb at Natasha, having her turned to the other side of the highway. She tried to run away from them, but the masked assassin fired one last bomb.

Black Widow was hit by the car she was hiding as she jumped off the highway before using her gripping hook. She landed safely as she went to the other side as she readied her gun. The Winter Soldier began shooting at Natasha but she manages to shoot him in his eye goggle mask before running off. The male assassin took over his goggle mask before creating mayhem towards the SHIELD agent. However, Natasha was already somewhere else, continuing to shoot him.

"Она у меня. Найди его." The Winter Soldier declared as Aurora replied, "Xорошо, остальные два мои."

The teenager walked to one of the agents and grabbed a rifle from the men before she signaled them to fire at Captain America. The male assassin jumped off the highway and landed on a gray Mercedes, but due to his weight, it crushed the moment he landed. The others followed pursuit as they climbed down before they used their weapons and fired at the fallen bus. Aurora turned to her surroundings as she transported to another building to have a better view of the fight.

The Winter Soldier goes in pursuit of Natasha as the Hydra agents go after Steve and Sam. However, Steve managed to disarm them with his shield, before Sam knocked over one of the HYDRA agents from above. "Go, I got this!" Sam shouted to Steve who nodded as he ran away.

'_Oh no, not on my watch,'_ Aurora thought to herself as she teleported back to the highway behind Sam Wilson. She quickly kicked the gun away before she began punching him in the back. He cried out in pain, before rolling away to maybe identify his attacker. "I think you don't have this anymore," Aurora remarked as she ran to him. Sam swiftly blocked her punch as he flipped her over to the ground.

"Stay down kid," Sam demanded as Aurora twisted his foot, as he crouched down from the sudden shock.

"Why don't you make me?" Phantom retorted at the man before she motioned him to attack her. She grabbed her dagger discreetly from her sleeve, and once he was close she slashed his arm.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as he flinched from the thin dagger that the teenager toyed with around her fingers.

"I go by many names, some know me as Grim Reaper, Ghost, Dawn, but I'm most known as Phantom," Aurora stated as she pointed her dagger at him. Aurora had enough stalling as she walked over to the soldier, before using her enhanced strength.

She whispered against the gentle breeze as she called out to him. She then swiftly brought her knee out to his face, as she punched him square right at the face. Aurora then did a butterfly kick, making him knock out easily. The teenager created some vines to wrap around his wrists and legs.

Aurora finally turned around before jumping off the highway with a soft thud. She started running as her adrenaline kicked in, making her run faster. Finally, after passing civilians running away in terror and jumping on top of many cars she spotted Captain America nearby.

Meanwhile, Natasha was hiding when she felt an exploding near her decoy. She immediately jumps into action, as she jumped onto the Winter Soldier's back and tries to kill him but he throws her off, as she grunted. Black Widow wasted no time running away, still, the male assassin goes after her.

She tries to get away, but with so many civilians it was difficult to escape the crowd. "Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!" Natasha ushered when suddenly she gets shot in the shoulder. Gasping softly she falls behind a vehicle and looks around her surroundings to try and find him.

In a split second, the Winter Soldier comes up from behind to shoot her, but luckily Steve runs towards the assassin. Unfortunately, the HYDRA agent noticed him as he tried to punch him, with Steve used his shield to protect the hit. Creating a booming effect, the brainwashed soldier immediately kicked Captain away from him, before he began shooting.

Aurora noticed the situation as she called in Rumlow to invade the area. He nodded in confirmation as he answered that he would be there immediately. She cut off the transmission as she surveyed the highway. The teenager then ran towards the two men before pushing Captain America to the ground.

Steve grunted rather annoyed before facing his other attacker… Phantom. She stayed true to her word that they would see each other again. And there she was, still in her black suit with a smirk on her lips.

"I told you we would see each other. But, you just can't get out of trouble can you?" Aurora asked rhetorically. Steve didn't know it, but the teenager was stalling so that her partner can stab 'America's righteous man.'

"Why are you here?" The blonde man asked her, as she walked around him. Almost, like the predator surrounding the prey.

"I think you know that answer to your question," Aurora answered as the Winter Soldier twirled the dagger between his fingers before striking at Steve. Once, realizing it was a setup, Steve was forced to fight without his shield, trying to block the HYDRA assassin.

However, Steve tried his best to defeat his attacker before he found his shield as he now has leverage. Steve managed to get a grip from the masked man before he flipped him over, now with his partial mask off his face. The blonde man continued to stare as the Winter Soldier stood up before slowly turning to face his target.

Steve was taken back immediately… him childhood best friend was right here. In front of him. The Winter Soldier was Bucky Barnes in disguise. No, Steve couldn't believe it… no, Steve didn't _want_ to believe it. He can't be imagining it, it wasn't likely since Steve didn't have the brains to make something surreal made up.

_And after all this time? _

"Bucky?" Steve asked gingerly, flabbergasted at the HYDRA assassin, who was his old friend. Aurora sighed sadly towards Steve as she walked right next to the Winter Soldier, waiting for his command.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The Winter Soldier retorted as Bucky lifted the rifle to shoot at Steve.

There was a moment of hesitation as Bucky stared at Steve confused, who just stood there still. When Sam flies in with his gear and kicked the assassin now known as Bucky aside.

Bucky took his aim once more but before he can shoot at the ex-soldier, Natasha came out of nowhere and used the grenade launcher that Bucky dropped earlier. She took her aim and shoot at both assassins, causing a explode and smoke from the explosion. The SHIELD agents coughed tiredly, staring ahead to find the assassins.

However, the brunette teenager had other ideas as she teleported them back to their hideout. Once the fog dispersed Sam, Natasha and Steve saw the duo vanish into nothing but thin air. Not too far from the distance, the trio hears incoming sirens. Which they were surrounded by HYDRA agents that Aurora called in earlier, as it was being led by Rumlow.

"Drop the shield, Cap!," Rumlow demanded as he pointed the gun to Steve, who obey the command.

"On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!" Rumlow barked at them, Steve held his hands up, still standing.

"Get on your knees! Down!" Rumlow kicked Steve's leg as he was forced to Steve kneel down, defeated after the sudden turn of events.

After, once the HYDRA assassins returned safely, Aurora decided that she would work on her new project called G.E.N.E.S.I.S. She believed that if she combined the Uru element with her technology, she might achieve helping her store and harness her powers to almost god-like abilities. All she needed to do was steal some technology from a certain billionaire to complete the last final steps.

Only then she might accomplish something that once deemed impossible can be turned into reality. And maybe, just maybe this can benefit not only her but enhanced individuals as well. But until then she will have to complete her mission once and for all.

**Пошли!** — Come on!

**Она у меня. Найди его. **— I have her. Find him.

**хорошо, остальные два мои.** — Okay, the other two are mine.


	14. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:(Somewhat) New Beginnings **

HYDRA RESEARCH BASE

LOCATION: SOKOVIA, EUROPE

MAY 30, 2007

"_**Please don't!"**__ Four almost five-year-old Aurora cried out to the scientists around her. But her pleas fell to deaf ears as they continued with the procedure. She was held in place between two men, not willing to let her go away from here. The little girl was forced to be here, after what she believed was a sanctuary from someone who knew her mother, but the truth was far from it. _

_This was the day they were going to inject the so-called Super-Soldier serum they have been revolutionizing since the original was destroyed back in March of 1941. The difference was that it was a mixture of Loki's Scepter, specifically the Tesseract but the rest of the properties are unknown. Only now she will be the first one to test out the serum, but no one knows whether she will be alive or dead after the procedure. _

_And that was the price HYDRA was willing to pay. _

"_Shut up you stupid child?!" A female general barked, as she slapped her face. Aurora held her cries, her lips trembling from the burning sensation from her cheek. She quickly recalled from her 'lessons' that HYDRA __**never **__has weaknesses. And she shouldn't have one now either. Aurora quickly understands that if she wanted to survive she has to play by their rules first, before she makes her own. _

"_All clear?" One scientist called out to the others working on the mechanics of the serum and machine. However, one with black round glasses with stark white hair gently clinked the serum with his finger. Although he physically looked over 70 years, he halted his aging so that he can continue to work for HYDRA. No one knows how old he is, only that he was alive when Redskull, the original leader of HYDRA was also alive. All Aurora could think about is that he should be dead, or at least old enough to be her great-great-grandfather. _

"_How's __**Subject E-616?**__" Werner Reinhardt, the lead Scientist declared to the guards, who was holding Aurora still. The brunette girl stared down at her feet, not wanting to embarrass herself again. Silent tears slipped down her tiny face, her hands were fidgeting and tracing along her arms. _

"_Well sir," Young Rumlow answered swiftly, looking down at the girl with a smirk on his lips and a soft twinkle in his eyes. He may seem naive and immature, but there was more than meets the eye. Rumlow was known to be unpredictable, unapologetic, vicious, arrogant, ruthless and murderous when it came to HYDRA's ideals. "Just well…" _

"_All clear sir," Another HYDRA scientist answered. Silently, the two guards/agents roughly tightened their grip onto young Aurora's wrists. She whimpered in pain, but once again they did nothing to help her. They tightly restrain her onto a metal chair like a coffin that forced her to lie down. She sniffled quietly as tears continued to fall from her porcelain face. _

"_How are the levels?" Reinhardt questioned the man near him. The said scientist quickly glanced at the levels shown before nodding in confirmation. He tapped at the glass gently, just to make sure that it wasn't a malfunction. _

"_Levels 100% sir. Whenever you're ready." He answered to his superior. Reinhardt's lips curved into a malice grin as he looked over at the double glass frame. He swiftly clicked the microphone to communicate with the generals and other officials from HYDRA. Reinhardt cleared his throat thoroughly, testing it out a few times before facing his intended audience. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen today we take another step towards annihilation and to the path of destruction and chaos." Reinhardt started his speech. Aurora had no say in anything as a female nurse placed a mouthpiece to her mouth. Two other scientists brought out the rest of the serums before placing them in their respective order. _

"_We'll begin with micro-injections specifically so that Subject E-616 will have her muscle groups infused with… well, that's for you to find out." The physically old scientist stated with a grin. He took a moment to compose himself, pride and pleasure-filled his wicked thoughts with wholesome answers. _

_The same female nurse came with a syringe of penicillin, as she somewhat gently placed the antibiotic onto Aurora's shoulder. She winced at the moment before it slowly went away. But she knew this was far from over. Her freedom was stripped away from her the moment she stepped foot into the Research Base. _

"_Serum fusion beginning in five… four… three… two… one…." As the metal straps wrapped around Aurora's thin arms and legs. This was the moment whether fate is with her or against her. The serums began to insert themselves into the young brunette's bloodstream. The five-year-old began a series of low grunts and groans before they increase the voltage of the serum. _

"_Now!" Reinhardt ordered as the scientist nodded his head, pulling the leverage up. The metal coffin began covering itself up as Aurora gasped for air. Rumlow watched in amusement of having the privilege of witnessing something that can change the course of history as they know it. _

_The generals sitting from the opposite watched carefully and intensely on the experiment. Some have a wicked smile while others held a solemn expression. Strucker was one of the members witnessing the birth of a new super-soldier. This will determine whether it would be either a successful or a failed experiment on how strong Aurora will be. _

"_One percent… fifteen percent… forty percent…" They increased the voltage steadily, having the light shine brighter. They all stared intensely, hoping they finally might have a breakthrough with the young girl. And from there, if it was a success, they would have other volunteers being experimented and become future super-soldiers. _

"_Vital signs are normal." The female nurse announced. Everyone eventually had to shield their eyes from becoming permanently blinded by the bright radiation rays. _

"_Fifty… sixty… seventy… ei—," When Aurora started screaming from the top of her lungs. Reinhardt walked over to look at her vital signs, but it was still normal. Without a second thought of remorse, he pushed some buttons to active radiation rays and have the serums completely emptied and into her body. _

"_Processed," Werner ordered, having the other scientist to increase the voltage. Aurora continued to scream from the top of her lungs, all she could see was darkness and she began hyperventilating. _

"_Stop it! Stop! It hurts! P-Please!" Aurora begged as she felt the pain increasing every second. She cried so hard but the loud humming of the machine cut off her pleas. She struggled against the restraints when she felt a cool twinkle of liquid coming from her nose. The young girl softly licked her lips to taste the metallic blood, causing her to have a migraine. _

"_Ninety percent… one hundred percent, sir." The humming grew louder to the point where no one heard the screams anymore. Unfortunately, with so much electricity generating some of the machines began to malfunction, causing minor explosions and ruckus. _

"_Excellent," Werner smirked as the coffin began opening up and out fell Aurora onto the concrete floor. She was so still, therefore, some nurses surrounded her to see if there is still any signs of life. Her body, however, was genetically altered and transformed into having her legs and arms toned and fit. They checked her pupils, wrists, and other injuries that may contribute to the experiment. _

"_Well?" Wolfgang Von Strucker hissed at them. _

"_Barely breathing, sir. She may have minimally conscious state, or in short term— coma." The brunette lady announced. They brought in an emergency kit and other medical personnel and doctors to help the young girl. Everyone eventually left while Aurora was positioned in a prison-like room where she rested for about five weeks._

_Some became anxious that they wasted the serum on an ignorant child that didn't know her true heritage. They didn't know what to do, it was the first time that their victim lasted longer than the others, and still has a possibility in living. They strapped her onto a medical bed, checking every hour of the day for her process. _

_**Aurora wasn't supposed to live. She was never meant to survive the experiment. She was supposed to die like the others before her. Then how is she still here? What makes her different from the rest? Was it the serum? Or her unknown heritage? **_

_In reality, no one knew the answer, only that she was still alive but unconscious. After five weeks, ruptured a blood-curdling scream coming from E-616. Immediately doctors and nurses rushed over to her room, to find her eyes bloodshot as tears streamed down her face. All of a sudden, everyone around her felt like a mental knife slitting their brains into pieces, causing them to fall over each other. _

"_What's happening?!" Strucker walked in before another scientist observed the scene unfold in front of him. They kept their distance away from the sole survivor of the Serum, both not believing that she was alive and well._

"_I think we did it, sir." He answered. He held a sinister smirk to match with his cocky eyes staring down at the little girl. _

"_What do you mean 'we did it?'" Strucker commanded as more screams erupted from Aurora. They watch the scene unfold before their eyes before they were forced to back away to protect themselves. Until the young girl finally had the strength to break off the restraints before she slowly got off the bed before standing up. The scientists and nurses laid there… dead after Aurora triggered brain suicide as their bodies drained from lack of color. _

"_S-Stay away from me!" Aurora sniffled softly, blood flowing down from her left nostril. Her arms were stretched out as she felt her an overwhelming shock coming from her body. All of a sudden, she collapsed followed by a shockwave. Everything around them was somewhat destroyed as Aurora looked soundly asleep. Her body must have been overwhelmed with raw power that's anticipating to be part of her. _

"_Sir, what do we do?" The scientist asked the young Strucker. He thought about it for a moment, before he walked over to the man. Soon, scientist Werner Reinhardt witnessed the aftermath, as he crouched down the E-616. He placed his backhand against her nose, feeling a warm inhale from the girl. The scientist asked for assistance, before taking her someplace where she wouldn't be able to harm anyone. _

"_We train her so that she can become HYDRA's greatest weapon. Even better than the __**heroes**__ SHIELD as recruited." Reinhardt spat at the mention of their nemesis, alerting Strucker that he would take over the program as he walked away to report what occurred. They disposed of the bodies as it turned nothing but ashes. _

_The following week, Aurora was isolated with nothing but a bed, an old light barely illuminating her room, and some items scattered across the floor. She just sat there still on the bed, staring into space at the colorless wall in front of her. That was until she slid her bare feet against the cool concrete as she held a tired expression. Aurora outstretched her right hand as she concentrated on the raw power inside her body. She struggled for a bit before sparks of blue lit up her fingertips. _

_The child sighed sadly, believing that she couldn't do what she can do. She tried again only this time she took out her other hand and continued where she started. Aurora grunted in frustration as a small mixture of grey-blue mist appeared. She formed a small grin as it started to grow exponentially, causing her to giggle softly and her eyes glow with what's left with innocence. _

_She eventually got the hang out it as she played around with it, the mist would circle around her figure as she started tried to form shapes. Still, she was quite proud of the accomplishment of manipulating any kind of unknown power she has. However, the young girl was unaware that young Strucker and Brock Rumlow were observing her. _

"_Agent Rumlow?" Strucker started the conversation, not breaking contact with subject E-616. _

"_Yes, sir?" Rumlow salute to his superior. Turning over his shoulder to search for any other scientists and HYDRA generals walking about, but there was no one there. _

"_I'm assigning you to be her mentor. You have we need to make her… well, into an assassin. If you do this, you will surely be rewarded by becoming Commander for the S.T.R.I.K.E. unit." Strucker was trying to bribe him into training her. Although, the agent was hesitant to train her since he knew nothing about her. _

"_But sir, I know nothing about her. Hell, for all I know she could explode this base," Rumlow retorted, just when Aurora started moaning. They turned their attention to Aurora who was having a mild seizure, her body isn't used to the serum yet. Immediately, doctors came with caution and aid the girl to fall asleep. She tried fighting them off, but since she was outnumbered they put a seductive to her neck before she fell unconscious. They lay her against the bed, where she sleeps soundly. _

"_...Alright, I'll do it." Rumlow confirmed, not knowing what he had truly signed up. Brock Rumlow was appointed to train Aurora, even if he despised the idea of taking care of an infant. But if he had the chance to hold a higher position in HYDRA, then he was willing to do the unthinkable. Take care of a child. He took subject E-616 to her assigned 'room' where they left a few items for her, just the essentials. And then he created a schedule where she would have more lessons for training. _

_Rumlow had to learn to be 'gentle' towards the young girl or else she would have random outbursts. On a few occasions, she would accidentally choke him for upsetting her. This occurred for almost a year before she somewhat had control of her powers. They eventually discovered that Aurora has the abilities of the four elements, pain infliction, telepathy, and telekinesis. However, HYDRA leaders believe powers that are being waited to discover. _

_At the ripe age of eight, Aurora was already becoming the best in being a stealth fighter and using her innocence to her advantage. They also started combat training and they discovered that she showed strong characteristics of enhanced senses and was well knowledgeable in combat. Her best weapon was having a dagger but sometimes physical contact too. Still, Aurora vowed to never use a gun under any circumstances. _

_That was until her 'graduation' started a week before her nine birthday. Aurora was put to the test of having to learn different languages fluently and precisely. One mistake would cause her to fail that portion. She had a total of four portions: Knowledge, Cognition, Combat, and Loyalty. Each one will put her to the test whether or not she's worthy to become a HYDRA assassin. _

"_Wie ist die Aktuelle Bevölkerung in der Tschechoslowakei? Auf Deutsch." The instructor questioned the young girl as she sat down right in the middle of an empty room. It was only her and an instructor, testing her verbal responses accurately._

"_Insgesamt Leben dort 10,46 Millionen Einwohner," Aurora answered confidently, patiently waiting for the next question on her portion. Not once breaking eye contact with the man, something she learned at HYDRA. _

"_Quis est current praeses oppida Albaniae Cabalaca? Latine." The next question was asked. Aurora took a bit long to answer before she stated clearly, "Suus ' Bamir Topi." _

"_И, наконец, кто был основателем HYDRA? На русском." _

"_Alveus. Или он был также известен как Улей."__Aurora answered quickly, almost doubting herself. But by the look on the instructor's face, he gave a small smile on the corner of his lips. Her eyes no longer held the same innocence as they were before. No, now it was replaced by someone who wants to achieve the impossible. _

"_Excellent… you excelled with flying colors. Next, is Cognition." _

_Aurora was taken blindfold into a new simulation, testing her stealth. She was tasked to avoid personnel contact with no weapon for two hours. If she were to encounter them, she would have to take them down so she wouldn't be captured. It may have looked easy but with zero chance in hiding, she was always on the move. Although she had the advantage to use her abilities, the scientists created a device to detect her body. _

_Currently, after an hour and a half, she was still in camouflage mode, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She groaned softly before she grabbed someone's hand and twisted it until it was out of alignment. The person screamed in agony, causing the others to be alerted. Aurora acted quickly as she grabbed the injured person's taser gun. _

_She stunned him before she ran away from the others. Shouts erupted randomly as she continued to run. She didn't want to give in, she had to complete the portion… or else she'll be punished. Each step she took, she found herself circling the simulation. Confused she looked behind her, taking long breaths, as she spotted the HYDRA agents. _

_The young girl took a step back to put space between herself and the other two. She quickly tried to blast them with an energy beam, but they dodged it. She grunted in frustration, as she jumped towards them, striking them with a taser gun in hand. They tased her back, but she maintained her eyes at them. She used her agility by running swiftly around them, taking their hands and dislocated it. _

_Aurora squeezed their fingers until it broke some bones, as she lastly fired them with her electricity. They were fried as they twitch uncontrollably, causing them to have seizures. The young girl kicked away their weapons, in case, they were still awake even if it wasn't likely possible. She grabbed a small device hidden from one's jacket as it softly gave a beep. _

_Without a moment's hesitation, she dropped the device before stomping on it harshly. She lost track of time while she was trying to escape from them. The young brunette then surveyed the area, as she calmly stared at the fallen agents. She waited a few moments before she walked away towards a new direction. _

_Aurora has to find the exit before it shuts sealed the titanium steel door. Aurora looked down at her wrist, where the timer was ticking down closer to zero. She had to think fast, there was not a moment to lose as she took off to where she believed was the door. That was until she realized that where she was placed in the first place is where it must be the door. With a smile on her face as she ran towards a straight direction, at that moment she thanked HYDRA for how to maintain her endurance when running for a long time. _

_She ran and ran after that. Never stopping or slowing down for a second, never once considering what she was leaving behind. Just focusing on herself. It didn't take long for her to spot the titanium steel door, but with the timer going less than 20 seconds, Aurora had to make it. The distance was about 8 meters away, as the young girl pushed herself to the limit to get through. _

_However, the door made a whooshing sound activating itself to automatically shut the door. She was too far from it, this was her only chance for survival. Aurora ran as fast as she could towards the closing door. At the last possible second, she slid underneath the small gap, right before the titanium steel door connected back with the floor with a click. _

_She finally made it. _

_Aurora took long breaths causing her to collapse on the floor, not believing that she barely made it. Eventually, she was carried away to rest for the next two hours before doing her second to last portion, Combat. At that moment, she was halfway there to her graduation. All she had to do was to complete the last two portions before her next birthday, something she looked forward to celebrating herself. _

_After resting a little before the time limit, she was once again taken to the training room. Remembering many fond and not so enduring moments that took place here. There were three seats on one side, where HYDRA generals sat and observed her closely. There were two high ranking officials, and the last one was lead Scientist Werner Reinhardt. _

_Aurora didn't want to see their menacing eyes, instead, she focused on her mentor, Rumlow. Observing her from a distance, wondering if she had what she needed to succeed. Aurora stood on the opposite side of the mat, while there were three grown men on the other. Although the little girl couldn't see the last person on the other side, all she saw was his icy blue irises. _

_Aurora was instructed to change into a simple white tank top and black leggings, as she tied her hair into a ponytail. She tried to control her breathing, although some lights in the room flickered. The young brunette then did a small exercise she learned with Rumlow, to try to keep her powers in control. She slowly played with the blue mist on the palm of her hand, giving a tiny smile of relief. _

"_Ваша цель - нокаутировать противника, оставаясь при этом на ковре. Вы будете сражаться с тремя мужчинами, все сильнее и сильнее вас. Если вы потерпите неудачу хотя бы один раз, вы будете сурово наказаны. Мы начнем через одну минуту." The general spoke clearly in Russian, instructing them to be ready. Aurora took her place as she taped her knuckles and hand, before she stood tall against her first opponent. _

_The first opponent was an average man, who was lean but muscular when it came to his arms and torso. Aurora tried to strategize her abilities and decided to use her lightweight as an advantage. Once the sound of a bell rang, the man ran up to her just when used his hand to try to punch her. However, Aurora instead slid under his feet, before kicking him down with her. She gripped onto his wrist before she used a bit of her super-soldier serum strength to shatter his bones. _

_The man held back grunts and groans, causing him to his weight to crush her legs. Aurora covered her mouth to stifle the cries before she used her arms to successfully wrap it around his neck. He lessened his weight on her legs as he instead stood up swiftly. Still, the young girl used her strength by using her weight to flip him over. She then punched him in the abdomen, causing him to cough out some air. She continued to punch him repeatedly, to the point where he was barely conscious. _

"_Довольно! Следующий!" The general declared in Russian, immediately ending the fight. Aurora wiped the sweat from her face, taking in some water to hydrate herself. Her next opponent was someone taller than the man before him, but this time he was much bigger. _

_The brunette girl gulped nervously, trying to see how she will win this one. Just when the second bell rang, no one moved their spots. Instead, Aurora circled around the mat, the agent following pursuit, mimicking her actions. Aurora kept her eyes on him until he tried to run after her, but she noted that he was a bit too slow. Aurora smirked at his weakness, as she ran around him, her only goal was to manipulate him into getting out of the mat. _

_She would zig-zag around purposely making him lose his footing. He would every time try to crush her using his buff arms, but she was too fast. Aurora then stopped at one corner, before flipping him off. This caused him to roar angrily at her, running right at her with a furious expression on his face. However, Aurora jumped over his shoulder, using the momentum to do a reverse roundhouse kick. The agent tumbled down with his face hitting the ground harshly first, thus ending the last round. _

_It was easy… maybe a little __**too**__ easy. _

"_Последний раунд!" The announcer proclaimed, Aurora just kept her emotions minimal by showing an emotionless expression on her face. The last man came up to one side, and there it was. The same icy blue irises staring down at her, with sheer determination and authority radiating from him. _

"_И начать!" The general announced, thus Aurora didn't have time to register what was happening. Luckily, she sprinted towards him only for her to do a full front twist flip, going over his shoulder as she landed on her feet expertly. She used his slowness as an advantage as she tried jumping onto him. But, he turned around fast enough to push her away roughly. Aurora almost slipped before doing a backflip, as her long hair blocked her vision. She swatted it out of the way as she glared at the man. He was harder than the others, no wonder he was the last opponent for her._

_Aurora then remembered that the rules specifically didn't explain that she couldn't use her powers. With a moment's hesitation, the man gripped her neck tightly, causing her to choke out some air. Her feet were dangling in the air, and she was running out of time. She outstretched her arms and placed her hand on top of her head. She then closed her eyes, channeling the raw power of pain. _

_At first, it was minimal, but with every emotion, Aurora had suffered during her training in HYDRA, the man began crying out in pain. Her eyes then became wide open, turning her hazel-green turned into pure white irises. She began floating in the air, continuing to torture the poor man, before he was knocked out. _

_Aurora then turned to face the generals, as she slowly lowered herself onto the mat before her eyes turned back to their natural hue. Aurora was just a bit shaken by her ruthless ambition to become a HYDRA agent. It didn't take long for her to recover due to the constant excessive healing factor she gained from the serum. _

"_Excellent… you excelled. Lastly, your last portion. Loyalty." Reinhardt held a tight smirk as he took out a white handkerchief with something inside it. Curiously, Aurora held the white cloth as she gently grabbed the weapon in her hand. It was a gun, immediately, Aurora snatched the weapon, inspecting its craftsmanship and bullets. She vowed she wouldn't do it. The girl hesitantly returned the weapon onto the handkerchief. _

"_You must shot these traitors to earn your loyalty to us," Her eyes stared ahead to find the three men she just fought being blindfolded and restrained by chains against the wall. "Your mission if you choose to accept it…" _

_Aurora couldn't believe it, she has to kill three innocent men to death. She couldn't do it, no she doesn't have the willpower to do it. Aurora stayed silent for a few seconds, but her life was on the line. It was either her… or them. She has to choose who will live and who will die. All the generals stared down at her, yet their expression was still the same. Reinhardt didn't utter anything as he held the handgun inspecting it. He took off the safety, before pointing it at Aurora. _

"_Your mission if you choose to accept it," Reinhardt repeated himself, not breaking contact with the girl. _

_Aurora now only concerning for herself more than the agents to demonstrate her dedication to HYDRA. She took the handgun from him and began shooting them one by one. She shot them in the head, with their brain splattered and blood staining the walls. Reinhardt smirked at his devious plan to manipulate the girl to do his bidding. Once she was down to the last bullet, Aurora felt something stir inside her body. She was becoming ignorant of HYDRA's ideals, conceited, and most importantly… wicked. _

"_Congratulations… Agent Hunter." One of the generals announced, as Aurora subconsciously curved her lips into a wicked smile that matched her plentiful eyes. "You will now officially say the oath to seal the pledge." _

"_Hail, __**Hydra**__! Immortal __**Hydra**__! We shall never be destroyed! Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place! We serve none but the Master— as the world shall soon serve us!" They all saluted under oath, raising their right arm straight out. _

_Aurora minimized their actions before reciting the oath, "Hail, __**Hydra**__! Immortal __**Hydra**__! We shall never be destroyed! Cut off a limb, and two more shall take its place! We serve none but the Master— as the world shall soon serve us!" _

_Aurora nodded her head as a sign of respect, waiting for the next instruction. Aurora became conscious, now that she was standing tall and proud of her accomplishments. "You will report to Strucker's office at once." _

"_Hail HYDRA!" Aurora saluted, not knowing that this will make a new beginning for her in the next three years. They gave her a stern nodding before walking out without another word. The young girl strolled through the halls, trailing behind her mentor, Rumlow. Her eyes didn't waver as she scanned around her surroundings until a cough interrupted her. _

"_You may enter," Rumlow spoke lightly at the girl, opening the door for her to enter. Aurora slowly walked inside to glance up at the man sitting behind his desk. Aurora inhaled a sharp breath before mustering the courage to sit down on the chair facing directly at Strucker. _

"_I believe you are a new agent. Am I incorrect?" Strucker asked informing her, as the young girl nodded silently. Aurora spoke in a light voice, "Correct." _

"_Well, I have noticed your progress throughout the years. Before we start officially, you have earned this badge." Strucker spoke clearly, before handing her official badge. The photo was taken a week before her 'graduation'. It classified her as a high-level assassin, the youngest one in HYDRA history. "As well as this emblem… a reminder of your accomplishments." Strucker added. _

_Aurora inspected her badge, her eyes gleamed with delight. The emblem pin was encrusted with HYDRA's trademark crimson and obsidian. She was on her way to the top of the hierarchy, along with other well known HYDRA members. She clutched her new possessions close to her chest, not wanting to let go for good. _

"_Your assignment will begin shortly, but first we have assigned you a partner." Strucker continued, pausing for a small moment. Aurora quirked her eyebrows upward, not understanding what he was trying to inform her. "You will be training with Солдат." _

"_Солдат?" Aurora asked nervously, he was infamous for his murder record for over seventy years and he continues to amaze her. She never officially met the man, although one thing she remembered was sneaking into the laboratory, where they processed to brainwash him. It vividly reminded her of the day of her serum injection, that will always scar her for life. _

"_Yes, with the Солдат. After a few missions being with your partner, we will determine if you are suitable to take on some missions of your own. In the meantime, you will continue your personal training and you must report to your mentor for progress," Strucker informed the young girl. Aurora spoke clearly, understanding what she needed to do to succeed. _

"_Before you are dismissed, you will be receiving your new identity. I believe it would suit you well Agent Hunter." Strucker pointed out, motioning Rumlow to come forward. _

"_Your new identity will be __**Phantom**__, it was decided by your ability to blend into any situation and environment and not letting your guard down. Congrats, Agent Hunter." Rumlow declared although Aurora swore she saw the faintest smile on his thin lips. _

_Still, that didn't matter to her anymore. All she wants now is to help achieve something HYDRA has always been craving to have a taste of… freedom and world domination. _

_**Her name was Phantom, and soon her reign of terror will begin.**_

**Translation: **

**Wie ist die aktuelle Bevölkerung in der Tschechoslowakei? Auf Deutsch.**_** —**__ What is the current population in Czechoslovakia? In German._

**Insgesamt leben dort 10,46 Millionen Einwohner.**_** —**__ Altogether there live 10.46 million inhabitants. _

**Quis est current praeses oppida Albaniae Cabalaca? Latine.**_** — **__Who is the current president in Albania? In Latin. _

**Suus ' Bamir Topi.**_** — **__It's Bamir Topi. _

**И, наконец, кто был основателем HYDRA? На русском. **_**—**__ And lastly, who was the founder of HYDRA? In Russian. _

**Alveus. Или он был также известен как Улей.**_** — **__Alveus. Or he was also known as Hive._

**Ваша цель - нокаутировать противника, оставаясь при этом на ковре. Вы будете сражаться с тремя мужчинами, все сильнее и сильнее вас. Если вы потерпите неудачу хотя бы один раз, вы будете сурово наказаны. Мы начнем через одну минуту.**_** — **__Your goal is to knockout your opponent, while still being inside the mat. You will fight against three men all stronger and bigger than you. If you fail at least once, you will be severely punished. We will start in one minute._

**Довольно! Следующий!**_** — **__Enough! Next! _

**Последний раунд! И начать!**_** — **__Last round! And begin!_

**Солдат** **— **_Soldier__**.**_


End file.
